Saved
by kirakarone
Summary: Roxas lives with a father who beats, rapes, and forces him to beg for money just so he could live. Axel is the president of a major company who has no life. One day Axel sees a beautiful little blond begging for money and both their lives change forever.
1. Prologue

**Kira: Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you kknow that there is a change in this chapter. It took me this long to figure it out, but below when I was talking about Roxas' age I made a mistake. It's fixed now, though. Sorry for the mistake.**

Prologue

It had been a six months since mother died. Father had pulled me out of school and kept me home. That's when everything started, all of my troubles.

I wake up to sunlight pouring through my shabby curtains. I wish I could sleep some more but I can already hear noise downstairs. I get out of bed, which is just a lumpy mattress on the ground with dirty blankets, and stumble over to a messy pile in the corner. I haven't been able to wash my clothes since mom died and most are in tatters already. Still half asleep I look toward the alarm clock next to my bed, 7 AM. I stare for a bit at it and then jump awake. I look through my clothes and pull out the worst clothes in there. It's just a plain white shirt and jeans with a lot of rips and stains on them. I rush to get dressed and try to make my dirty, disheveled hair even worse. I wasn't allowed to take showers or use the water at all beyond a glass of water to save on the bill. That's what dad told me but I know that's not the real reason why. I rush downstairs just in time to see my father at the table eating breakfast. He's eating hot pancakes with bacon and toast. My mouth water's at the sight but instead of sitting down and digging in, I sit on the floor in front of my father. At first he doesn't look at me and keeps eating. I take the time to look him over. His hair is as blond as mine, but that's the only similarity between us. Other than that he was tall, while I was short. His eyes were brown and mine were bright blue. I had always looked more like mom. As my eyes kept searching they found what I was looking for. His cellphone hanging out of his jacket pocket. I inwardly sighed in relief. If he was taking his cellphone with him then that means he wasn't going drinking tonight. If he was he wouldn't take his cellphone because he hates it when people call to interrupt his drinking time. I was so relieved about the cellphone that I hadn't noticed that dad had finished eating and was staring at me. He cleared his throat and I jerked my head up to look at his face. When I noticed he was done I quickly got up and cleared his place and went to the sink to clean the dishes. As I washed them I felt his gaze on my back watching me and I shivered slightly. When I finished putting the dishes away I went back and sat on the floor again. I waited and flinched slightly when he finally got up. He walked toward me and I looked to the floor. When I saw movement out of the corner of my eye I tensed, then I fell to the side as pain sprouted on my cheek. I cradled my injured cheek and leaned up to look at my father. He stared at me in disgust and said, "Yesterday you brought only about 50 dollars. You keep up that meager amount and I'll have to punish you for it."

"But dad," I said, "I can't get much money begging for it." I gave a small grunt as a swift kick to my stomach was given.

"I don't care, get me more, beg more, perform, prostitute yourself I don't really give a shit, just get more money, you little bitch." Somewhere in the middle of this rant he started kicking me again, he managed to get a few on my back, my abdomen, and a few on my legs. When it stopped I thought it was over but I was wrong. He picked me up, pushed me to the wall, and threw punches to my face arms and chest. The beating lasted a few more minutes and then he suddenly stopped and stepped back. I slid to the floor and watched him for signs of continuation. He suddenly gave me one more swift kick to the stomach and left. I closed my eyes and rested my aching body until I heard the front door close. I opened my eyes and got up, my body protested at first with aches, pains, and small black dots in front of my eyes. I leaned against the wall and waited for the black spots to go away. When they finally did I moved off the wall and headed to the pantry. I walked in and headed over to the way back. Once there I knelt down to the ground and reached toward the very back. I slipped open a secret compartment where I kept a bit of food. None of my parents knew about this, I found it a bit after we moved here. I was playing with some wind up cars and one of them sped into the pantry accidently. When I walked into find it, I found this compartment. The car had drove all the way to the door of it and pushed it open slightly. When I found it I thought it was really cool. I didn't tell my parents and I stored some sweets and candy in there for later. Since then I had used it as a place to put stuff that I wanted to hide. I still use it now, but instead of storing candy and things in it, I store bits of food that I could get and my secret money store. My dad takes all the money I earn every day, but sometimes I'll get some big bucks from something and I'd hide it from my dad and place it here. I would say I had at least about $200 now. I was saving up for when I leave this place when I turned eighteen, for a train ticket out and enough money to buy a room or something as well as left over money to last me until I found a job. I didn't know how much I needed but I decided I would save as much as I can. My eighteenth birthday was only half a year away and I couldn't wait. But being seventeen allowed me to get some jobs around town. I took a bit of bread in the compartment and ate it then I got a glass of water, washed the cup and put it back. After my meager breakfast I made sure the compartment was sealed and headed out the door. It was still pretty early and I knew no one would see me leaving the house. The last time someone saw me it was one of the neighbor kids and when they told their parents about seeing me in rags they had talked to my father about it. He convinced them that it was for something at school I think and eased their worries. I wasn't home at the time but I found out later when I was hearing it come out of dad's mouth as I was being beat again. From then on I was careful about who saw me leave the house. I walked down the street and headed toward the business district. I was planning on begging for money from them because the people there pity homeless people, I wouldn't go there often because the police were strict there but dad said to get him more money than yesterday. I wanted to not get beat today by bringing him home something good, so the business district it is. As I walked I daydreamed about my life before mom died and I daydreamed about my life after I was eighteen. I had no idea that my life was going to take such a twist.


	2. Axel's Day At Work

Chapter 1

Axel POV

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring out horrendous shrieks. I got up and turned the alarm off, then moved to get dressed. Even though I was the president of the company I wore pretty casual clothes to work and I encouraged my workers to wear whatever they wanted to wear. Some decided to wear casual like me but most of them wore suits and stuff. The only time I wore a suit to work was when I had business with people outside the company, which didn't happen very often even though we were the number one company in the whole country.

Quickly dressing and heading downstairs I headed toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Even though I was rich and lived in a relatively large house, I lived alone and only hired a gardener, maid, and a pool cleaner that all came about once a week. After breakfast I grabbed my wallet and my keys to head to work. But when I stepped outside I changed my mind, it was too nice a day to drive I decided to walk to work. It was only a 20 minute walk so I locked the house and pocketed my keys. Then I started on my way to the office.

The walk to work was somewhat uneventful until I got onto the street where the office was. I kept walking along and finally had the building entrance in sight. I sped up a little and started to pass the alley way when I saw a bit of gold out of the corner of my eye. I looked toward it and saw a figure leaning against the wall on the other side of the alley way entrance. I kept staring at it and noticed it was a small boy, he was dirty and his clothes were in ruins and he was begging for money from passer-byes. I hadn't even noticed I had stopped walking until I saw his face. He had a small face that looked like it belonged on a small child. Even under the dirt, I saw the beauty his face held. His lips were small and full and I wondered if they were also soft to the touch. His skin was white maybe a bit too pale and looked delicate. His hair was spiked and the purest blonde and I had a feeling that it was natural. Finally, I looked into his big eyes and saw the brightest blue I had ever seen. I stared for a few more seconds and started walking again keeping my eyes on the boy. When I came up to him he noticed me and held out his hand staying silent.

It was then that I noticed a slightly purple bruise on his cheek and I felt nauseous. I stood wondering staring at him and remembered that his hand was still outstretched. I reached for my wallet and gave him a random bill. He took it and looked at it then I saw an astonished look cross his face. When I saw that I suddenly felt myself racing to the entrance of the office. I didn't stop running until I was safely at the elevator. I stopped and rung for the car while I caught my breath. The elevator came and I rushed in pushing the button for the top floor. When the doors closed I stood motionless and thought about how I had just made a fool of myself in front of the beautiful boy. Those thoughts quickly faded into thoughts about the blonde. I pictured him in my mind and tried to go through all his expressions which I imagined to be more adorable than the last. These thoughts continue all the way from the elevator to my desk, completely oblivious to the talk being directed to me by my personal staff. When I sat down the expressions turned to other things. I thought about feeling the boys' skin and running my hands through his hair. My thoughts ran and then I thought about kissing him. I was startled for a moment but let my thoughts continue on. Oh and if you haven't realized by now, I AM GAY. Suddenly I was awoken from my dream by hands being slammed down onto my desk. I looked up and silently thanked Demyx for doing that because my thoughts were beginning to head down a dirty path.

"What Demyx, I'm quite busy." He looked at me silently for a few seconds.

"Busy doing what? Daydreaming." I blushed realizing, yes, that was what I was doing. I shook my head to clear it and focused on my work.

"Axel, are you ok? You wouldn't respond to us and you looked out of it ever since you came off the elevator." Actually, I thought, I looked out of it way before then.

"I'm ok, just a little tired." I hoped he would believe the little lie. Watching him, I noticed a bit of disbelief in his eyes. But he nodded an acceptance for my lie and I inwardly sighed in relief. Then I forced myself to focus on work. Throughout the whole day I was continuously backtracking my thoughts to the blond. I couldn't help it. It seemed every little thing reminded me of him. Mostly when I caught sight of blond hair (like Demyx's) or blue eyes (also like Demyx's). After my elevator scene everyone came up to me in one point of the day to ask if I was feeling ok. I gave them pretty much the same answer and most of them believed it.

Oh I should give you a tour of my staff. When I took over the business from father two years ago, (oh I am 27) all of his personal staff retired or quit with him. I don't know why, but it left me with much needed workers. It took me two months to fill the spots and it was unexpected. The spots became filled with all former friends of mine. The twist, they were all gay as well. I'll tell you it's the weirdest floor in the whole building and I think some of the other employees are afraid to come up here. So it started with Demyx (age 25) and Zexion (age 26), they were my friends from college, and they had been lovers since high school. Their employment was sudden. Basically they called up and asked if there were open jobs in my town, and I gave them some open seats. Next came from way back from my past, Sora (age 23) was a neighbor of mine when I was a kid and we played a lot. A few weeks later, Riku (age 24), came and asked for a job. It was then that I found out that Sora and Riku were lovers as well. Apparently they had a huge fight about Riku not actually being in love with sora and sora ran away. He ran here and upon arriving found this job. When he came in for the interview we both were surprised that we already knew each other. So then Riku came and at first sora avoided him at all costs and Riku became depressed to the point where he almost decided to quit. But then miraculously they made up and sora claimed that he saw how much Riku did love him by quitting his beloved previous job just so he could follow sora. Then came Cloud (age 25) and Leon (age 26). They friends of my cousin Reno and I saw them at all of his parties. We had become quick friends and hung out a lot. They both came at the same time looking for jobs saying that Reno told them that I was looking for employees. They weren't lovers before but after working together for a few months they sure looked like lovers afterward. I think it started when I accidently caught them staying late at work. They were on one of the break room couches making out, almost completely naked. I was extremely traumatized after that and banned the event from ever being spoken in my presence again. So, yeah, you might have also noticed we are all pretty young and if you calculate the math we all stated early in this business. This job also pays very well and the chance that they would be fired is pretty slim so when they started they didn't need to complete college. Heh Heh. Ok now back to the present.

At one point during the morning, I heard the elevator stop on our floor, so I looked up to the door. When it opened I froze for a second, I saw the blond kid step off the elevator and head over to one of the desks. After a few minutes of confusion and wondering why the hell the kid was here I realized that the person wasn't the kid. It was Cloud! He looked just like the kid only bigger. I wondered if they were related. I was so wrapped up in thought that I hadn't noticed that I walked over to him until he was speaking to me.

"Hey Axel, did you need something?"

I quickly snapped out of it with a shake of my head.

"Uhhhhh…"

"What's wrong, you ok."

"Uh yeah Cloud, 'm fine…but uh can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure?"

I cleared my throat a bit nervously. If Cloud knew this kid, I don't think I would be merciful on him. More like he would be bombarded with questions.

"Uh well, do you have…a little brother…who uh looks exactly like you?"

My nervousness could clearly be heard through my voice. I could tell Cloud knew that. I had looked away in the middle of my question and when I looked back he had on a confused face.

"No I don't, why do you ask?"

I inwardly sighed in relief, although I didn't know why.

"Well it's because today…on my way to work…I saw a kid on the street and he looks like a smaller you."

He looked surprised and also a bit skeptical.

"Well, that's odd. Well they do say that everyone has a double out there."

I nodded and headed back to my desk and continued working, thoughts still going to the blond on the street.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as the morning. During lunch break, though, I had free time so I just thought about the blond the whole time. This resulted in me almost missing the end of lunch and me missing out on eating. So I starved all through work.

Finally the end of the day and I almost ran out of the building. I wanted to see the blond again and I hoped he was still on his spot begging for money. But when I got there the spot was empty. My mood fell as I slinked back home. When I got home, I ate a big dinner then sat on the couch. I drifted off through my memories of the blond and imagined what it would be like to hang out with him. Then next thing led to another and I found myself imagining the blond in my bed moaning my name.

"Shit"

My pants had suddenly become unbearable. This had stopped all thoughts of the blond immediately. I looked down at my problem and decided to just give in. I hadn't had any form of pleasure for a while so why not. I pulled down my pants and boxers and my boner sprang free. I wrapped my hands around it and moaned at the action. I started pumping my hands up and down at a slow pace savoring the friction. My thoughts began to roam and I found myself continuing my thoughts from earlier. I thought about the blond boy wriggling underneath me and moaning out my name. I imagined his full lips wrapping around my shaft and sucking as I fingered him. Then I imagined slipping into him, I heard his heated scream and I could almost feel the soft walls and how tight he was. I kept thrusting and thrusting into him and it felt so good. All of a sudden he screamed my name and cummed all over his chest. With him clamping down on me I burst my seed into him and rode out our high. I hadn't even noticed my handing going ridiculously fast on my member until I felt myself cum all over my hand. My thoughts came out of their fantasy and I basked in the afterglow. After I stopped panting I got up and headed to the shower. I cleaned up and got into bed. My thoughts kept going over one question, 'why did I just jack off to that kid.' But as I fell asleep I quickly concluded I didn't really care, I had loved every bit of it and I prayed to God that it could be real. That night I dreamed about the blond and it felt warm where he was.


	3. Begging

**Konnichiwa everyone! i'm Kira.**

**Thank you so much for reading Saved. I just want to introduce the characters. Say hello everyone!**

**Everyone: HELLO READERS!**

**Kira: first we have the two main characters...Axel**

**Axel: Yo, readers that's me. Got it memorized!**

**Kira: and Roxas.**

**Roxas: ...Thank you very much.**

**Axel: heh heh awww is Roxie shy.**

**Roxas: shut up...**

**Kira: :) then we have the side characters. First, Sora and Riku...**

**Sora: Hi Hi Hi EVERYONE I'm soooooo glad you decided to read this story and I hope you are enjoying it!**

**Riku: Sora, calm down. I'm sorry he's hyper. Why Axel ever decided to hire him is beyond me.**

**Axel: Hey he is a good friend and I always help a good friend. I hired all of you guys right.**

**Hired Characters: ...**

**Axel: heh heh thought so.**

**Kira: -_-' Well then. There's also Demyx and Zexion.**

**Demyx: That would be me and my love Zexy! Heeeeeellllllloooooo****.**

**Zexion: Demyx calm down. I swear you are almost as hyper as Sora.**

**Demyx: awwwww**

**Kira: :) And last but not least there's Leon and Cloud.**

**Leon: Please enjoy the story that Kira has created for you.**

**Cloud: What the hell was that! At least say something like the others did.**

**Leon: I'll say what I want however I want it. Thank You very much.**

**Cloud: ..._sigh _well please enjoy readers and try to put up with all of our antics as much as you can. :)**

**Kira: ah hai yes yes**

**Everyone: (bows) please enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

Roxas POV

It had only been about three hours sitting next to this ally in the business district and I had already felt like today was going to be good. I had gotten $100 so far so dad shouldn't be mad at me too much today. It was easy for me to get so much money from people, they all felt pity for me with my bruises and cuts, but I think what gets most of them is how pretty I look. I'm always told that by random old guys and young girls looking to get laid. I ignore them though, I wasn't about to turn to prostitution, although I like it when some of them believe that they have to give me a bit of money in advance. Heh heh.

So I was just sitting next to this ally and watching the working class go to work while sticking my hand out to the casual passerby. I didn't speak, I didn't really need to, all I had to do was put on the most pitiful look I could and I got money. As the people walked by I kept my hand out but the most I got was a pitied look.

'Dammit. Come on, I don't want your pity looks just your money. God Dammit.' I thought getting slightly frustrated. I kept looking left and right at the people but still no such luck. It was then that something caught my eye. It was red and when I glanced at it I saw that it was a tall man. I also noticed that he was just standing a few feet away and gawking at _me_. I got a bit nervous at the strange gesture and tried to ignore him but I felt myself giving the guy glances repeatedly. Through my glances I saw that the guy was _super_ tall probably tall enough that if I stood up to my full height right next to him he would have to lean down so that he was at an right angle just to see me face to face! The red I saw happened to be his hair, all spiked out and red and dark like blood but somehow reminded me more of flames. I noticed that he had a thin build but I could tell he wasn't weak, probably just a whacky metabolism. I couldn't blame him since mine is whacky enough to keep me thin no matter how much I ate and allows me to look like I still have all my baby fat even though I practically lost that years ago.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I realized that the redhead had walked up to me and stopped. I unconsciously held out my hand and gave him the pitiful look. But really I wasn't paying attention. I gave more attention to studying his features now that he was up close. I saw that he had somewhat pale skin and thin lips. I raised my eyes higher and found two upside down tear drops right below his eyes. I wondered if they were tattoos. Then my eyes went higher and stopped. I felt my breath catch as I saw the deepest and brightest green I had ever seen. His eyes were a stunning green shade that I couldn't match to any physical object. Emeralds maybe, or deep, lush grass fields, or maybe they were just a godly color that couldn't be found anywhere else. Still staring at his eyes I noticed that he was just standing there and not moving. I almost gave a confused expression when a look of realization went over his face and he started moving. I watched as his hand went to his pocket and took out his wallet. It was then that I realized that my hand was still outstretched. He took out a bill and handed it to me. I looked at it and at first didn't know what was going on. The redhead in front of me had made me forget what I was there for. A look of astonishment came over my face as I started to remember and I looked up startled when I heard hurried footsteps. The redhead was no longer in front of me but racing down the street. I watched as he ran through the door to a big company building only a block away. I stared at the building entrance still clutching the bill in my hands and the astonished look still on my face. After a few minutes I shook my head and looked down at the money only to have my jaw drop at it. The guy had given me a five hundred fucking dollar bill! I was slightly panicking since I had never in all of my time gotten that huge a sum from one person, not even from the people who wanted to pay in advance for my body. I thought about why the guy would waste this much money and I remembered that he seemed to be not all there so I guessed he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. I praised my luck at the man's lack of attention. I decided then that I wouldn't give this to my dad, I'll put it in my secret stash of money. I smiled a bit and then continued begging to get enough to lessen my father's anger.

Through the whole morning my mind kept going back to the redhead. He certainly was a bit strange but I was grateful to him for the money. What a stroke of luck! During lunch hour I moved down to a corner where most of the restaurants were and got a sandwich and a water bottle. After I ate I begged from workers on their lunch break. After the lunch shift had ended I contemplated whether to head back to the working district, but decided not to. Instead I headed over to a neighborhood known to be a bit seedy and hung out near the outer edge of the border. The border separated the seedy neighborhood from a nice and respectable, but still poor, area. I sat on the good side because from there I could still get offers for some free sex but not actually get picked up. This time instead of putting a pity look on my face I sat a bit seductively with a smirk crossing my features. Soon I had a few old guys buying in on the act. Refusing, they left but one of them snuck back and tried a few more times to convince me. He tried sweet talking me but eventually gave up. No money then, but the words were pretty. After a few hours I had acquired a bit more cash from desperate people. I had gotten a lot of nice words from a few people and I found myself replaying them over in my head. Suddenly the words came with a voice, one I didn't recognize. It was deep and filled with emotion that I couldn't identify. The words spoken in that voice, as I listened I felt warm inside and started feeling some things that I couldn't recognize or I could barely recognize.

The feelings I couldn't recognize were soft and pleasant and I liked feeling them. It seemed to make me feel the other feeling that I could barely recognize. I snapped out of it when I realized someone was in front of me. I had almost started my refusal lines when I noticed something off. The guy had something shiny on his chest. It was then that I noticed that the sun was setting and that it was getting pretty cold. I looked back at the man and inwardly cursed. _Shit this guy is a cop!_ I looked into his face as he repeated his words.

"Hey kid are you all right."

"Uh ye…ah, yeah I'm fine," I replied with a shake of my head.

"Well you shouldn't be out by this neighborhood so late at night; you could be picked up by some perverts."

"Um yeah uh sorry I'll head home then."

"Well hurry home kid your parents should be worried by now."

I nodded to him as I tried to hide the flinch that erupted throughout my body. It wasn't very successful but thankfully the cop didn't notice. 'My mother is dead and my father wouldn't worry about me if I was about to be murdered right in front of his face.' I thought as I started walking home.

As I walked I thought back to the redhead and I felt the warm feelings again. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice that I was standing in front of my door about to turn the handle. I suddenly remembered that I wanted to hide the extra money and took it out of my pocket. Then I slipped it in my sock and headed inside.

I turned into the kitchen when I suddenly felt a pain in my face. I raised my hand to cradle my cheek as I stared at the man with his fist raised.

"Why are you late bitch!"

Staying silent to long brought a fist to my gut and I moved my hands to it, doubling over slightly.

"I, I was out getting you money," I pleaded desperately.

With a swift kick to my legs I fell down. "And yet I haven't seen one cent yet, come on cough it up."

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money I 'earned'. I grabbed the money and dropped me to the ground. I stared up at him as he counted it with a smile on his face. After counting it, he went out to where I know he'll put the money with the rest of his cash.

I got up and put the hidden money in my own 'safe'. Then I started walking to my room. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard. "Brat, where do you think you are going? I'm not done with you yet."

Fear suddenly coursed through me as I headed back down. When my father says that I knew what was coming next. He was going to beat me, hard. Then came the part I hated and feared the most. He was going to dirty my body more, through acts of pleasure. I went into the living room where the acts always happened. He said it was because he didn't want any of the other rooms to be soiled by my repulsive self and my room was to dirty for him to even touch the door because it would sully his pure self.

I didn't really care where it was, I only cared that he actually did something so disgusting to his only son. I was sick with myself for it and I believed myself to be as dirty as he says I was. That was one thing I always believed that came out of his mouth.

When I got to the couch I felt a punch being delivered to my back. I fell on the floor forcing down a groan while kicks were delivered to me. My hair was grabbed once again and I was punched and scratched till I bled. Then I was thrown against the wall and dragged back to the couch.

"Hmph, piece of trash. Come on whore, do your job."

I heard my cue to begin the ritual that became my life since mothers' death.

I sat up on my knees and reached for his pants. Then I slid them partly off and moved to work on his boxers.

The one thing I was grateful for from my dad was this. That he had never entered me. He would beat me, make me suck him off, suck me off, finger me, and other sexual things, but he never, ever entered me. That meant that I was still a virgin. Even though I was never entered my father made up for it by using every method he could think of to get him the most pleasure from me. So even with my virginity intact, I was still extremely dirty.

When I got his boxers down I took ahold of his member and stroked it to arousal. Then with a tug of my hair from my father I descended my mouth upon it. During the whole thing my mouth kept working on him until he cummed at least three times making me swallow it all. Then I was allowed to let him go only to be forced onto the floor and his whole hand forced into me. He thrust his hand into me and worked on clenching my member and stroking it with harsh force. After a while I had cummed almost as much as he had. I could feel fluids all over my body and leaking down onto the floor, but he still continued on with the ministrations. Soon I felt a warm liquid running down my thighs and I realized that he had torn my inner walls till they bled. But I did not move and I did not make a sound unless he ordered it out of me. After a while he took his hand out of my bleeding opening and moved his slick hands to his own member. He stroked it to arousal again and kept going in full pleasure. It kept going and going and every time either of us cummed he made sure it all landed on me, mostly on my face and into my mouth where gasps were escaping.

With one last release from both of us, the hands were removed. He sat back against the couch and waited, panting. I knew what he wanted and I got up despite my body's protests and headed towards the bathroom. I wet a towel and headed back to where my father was waiting patiently with a pleased grin on his face. I wanted to smack the grin off but instead I cleaned up the evidence from our actions off of him. When he was clean I headed back to the bathroom and prepared him a warm bath. While it was running I got another towel and wet it then placed it in my room. Then I headed back to the bath where my father was undressing. When the tub was filled I turned off the water and he slipped in. I gathered up his clothes and left the bathroom with a longing look at the warm bath. I put his clothes in the washer and left to my room.

I slipped my clothes off and threw them in the pile then took up the moist towel and cleaned myself up. I thought about what I was going to do tomorrow. Then I realized that today was Saturday, then that meant that tomorrow was Sunday. I felt relieved, my father really did a number on me tonight and I didn't think I would be able to go out begging tomorrow. But on Sundays I didn't have to do that, on Sundays father went out in fancy clothes and spent the day with coworkers and superiors at his work, probably hoping to get on their good sides for all the benefits. While he's away I don't have to go out, I just have to clean the whole house from top to bottom. I call them my Cinderella Days. Ha I wish I really was Cinderella, then 'prince charming' could come and take me away.

Sorry I'm a romantic, I love reading romance stories, preferably ones about people in a horrible place being rescued. I guess that's because I wish my situation was like that. But no. when I was little mom, dad, and I would watch the Disney princess movies, that's how my love for romance came, even after I entered high school I (secretly) still loved those movies and (secretly, of course) still watched them. But when mom died, and dad sold all the stuff, he sold the Disney movies as well. I was only able to save one, mom's and my, favorite Beauty and the Beast, a classic. I keep it in the hidden compartment and I'm saving it for when I leave and get to enjoy it again.

After cleaning myself off I threw the soiled towel across the room and crawled into bed, my whole body aching. I tried to sleep but found that I couldn't. I tried everything to fall asleep. But after an hour nothing worked. Laying there fed up with trying to sleep I decided to think about a certain redhead. I didn't know why, I just wanted to think about him. I thought about our encounter over and over.

Somehow I started thinking about the redhead talking to me. He words were the same that the old men were using to try to pick me up with. And the voice was the same as well. I was surprised but I didn't let the thoughts stop. The words and voice brought me the same unfamiliar feelings and I found myself longing for them to be real.

As my mind played the redhead whispering the sweet words to me I finally recognized one of the feelings. Earlier I barely recognized it and now I realized what it was. It made me feel safe and cared for just like when mother held me when I was lonely, sad, or scared. I hadn't felt that feeling in a while and I cherished it. The other feeling was still unfamiliar to me, but when I thought about my mom, the feeling seemed to have a slight similarity to my feelings toward her. I still couldn't put a name to it but5 I cared for that feeling too.

The one thing that I couldn't help but wonder about was why the redhead. I tried thinking about those feelings with another face but they only came with the redhead. It was strange and confusing to me and I was a little scared by them. But I pushed those thoughts away to the back of my mind because I liked feeling these feelings a lot. I didn't even notice that my eyes had closed and i was slowly starting to drift off. My dreams that night turned out to be different. I had been having nightmares ever since father started his sexual advances and they never stopped. But tonight there were no nightmares, tonight I dreamed of a good life with happiness and caring. In the middle of it all was the redhead.

**Kira: awww poor Roxas having to do all those things. :'(**

**Axel: well at least he's still a virgin**

**Kira: yeah that is a good sign**

**Axel: (determined face) yup cause that means that it's still free to be taken by me!**

_**pillow smacks Axel in the face**_

_**all turn to Roxas in a bed**_

**Roxas: SHUT UP**

**Kira: ha ha I guess Roxas is trying to recover from it, right Axel...Axel**

**Axel: ...I'm...de...ad**

**Kira: (sweat drops) uhhhh well that's all for today. Arigatou for reading.**

**Everyone: See you next time**

**Roxas: I told you all to SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: ha ha ha**


	4. Shopping Part 1

**Kira: ah Hello everyone. Welcome to Saved!**

**Axel: Damn can we get this story moving!**

**Roxas: Why?**

**Axel: I want to beat the crap out of that man you call father and save you from him.**

**Roxas: Wow Axel...that's so romantic.**

**Kira: uh huh**

**Axel: and so we could get to a bed scene though.**

**Kira & Roxas: ...**

_**CRASH**_

**Kira: uhhhhh**

**Roxas: you idiot! and I thought you were being romantic and charming!**

_**BANG SMACK BOOM**_

**Kira: Roxas you are going to kill Axel.**

**Roxas: humph**

**Kira: uhhh well...****_Axel: Rox come on_****...I should tell our readers about whats coming up next...****_Roxas: Get away from me Axel_****...(clears throat) um so about this chapter and the next few...****_Axel: Roxas I'm sorry, it was a joke, a joke_****...(sigh) For this next scene...****_Axel: You are very touchy aren't you_****...grrrrr...****_Roxas: Axel don't touch me_****...**

**Kira grabbes Axel and Roxas and throws them out the door and locks the door.**

**Kira: I don't now what Roxas is so mad about but...anyway for the next couple chapters it will be Sunday. Each chapter will be one persons POV or everyones POV. This is going to create some cliff hangers but i feel like teasing you all :3 because of this these chapters may be relatively short. So today's chapter is Roxas POV please enjoy!**

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

**Kira: heh heh**

Chapter 3

Roxas POV

Waking up had been extremely painful. My body was sore from the beating and I had noticed I was bleeding still from some small open wounds. I went down to the kitchen and stopped the bleeding, and then I went to my secret compartment and grabbed a small breakfast.

Then I heard footsteps going down the stairs and I raced out of the pantry after making sure that the compartment door was closed. My father strolled in and started making himself breakfast while I sat on the floor. Through the whole thing my father didn't acknowledge me until he finished. Taking my cue I got up and washed his dishes, while putting them away I heard him head back to his room. When the dishes were done I started getting ready to clean the house. I took out all the cleaning supplies that I needed. This job was now routine for me so everything that I needed to know was memorized. I was about halfway through the list when I found that I was out of some supplies. I looked everywhere for some extra but there was none. That would mean I had to go to the store today and get back with enough time to finish the job before he got back. I went around getting the rest of the supplies to make sure I wasn't missing any others. Luckily there were just a few. Setting the supplies out I waited for my father to come back down. I needed to ask him for the money to buy the missing supplies.

Finally he came back down the stairs and I got up to talk to him. He noticed my movement and scowled at me.

"What is it, brat?"

"…um…I need…some money…f-for, for cleaning…supplies," I said rather quietly.

Fortunately he heard me, but the look he gave me was almost murderous. I saw his hand move and I braced myself. The slap didn't hurt as much as the rest of my body but I stumbled back a bit.

"Running out of cleaning supplies and wasting money on more," he said with a grunt. Then he pulled money out of his pocket and threw it at me.

"I want a fucking receipt and if I find that you spent my precious money for something other than on cleaning supplies than your little whore ass is going to be beat into fucking next week, bitch," he warned angrily. I picked up the money and counted it while nodding my head.

After he left, I placed a cold towel on my burning cheek for a bit and then I went upstairs to get ready. Instead of putting on dirty clothes like yesterday, today I put on my cleanest and less ripped outfit so as not to raise suspicion at the store. Then I put on some shoes and left.

On the way to the store I was on edge and I was wary of every glance thrown my way. Fortunately no one approached me and when I got to the store I relaxed a little. I went in and grabbed a cart immediately heading for the cleaning supplies while trying to avoid the bakery which was smelling extremely delicious to my starved body.

I truly hoped that nothing would happen today and I could go back home and clean the house quickly to finally get some time to relax. But something deep in my gut told me something _was _going to happen today and the feeling only increased when, as I was trying to reach some laundry soap from a high shelf.

'Damn,' I thought, 'why does this shelf have to be so high…screw it why do I have to be so short.'

Then suddenly a hand grabbed the box I was reaching for and handed it to me.

"This is what you want right?" someone said in a deep, melodic voice that was unfamiliar to me everywhere except my wildest dreams. I took the box with a quiet nod and looked up. My eyes widened as they stopped on something familiar.

**Kira: To Be Continued...Thus stops the first part.**

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

**Sora and Riku pass by**

**Sora: um Kira is Axel and Roxas still outside.**

**Kira: yes**

**Riku: but didn't you throw them out hours ago.**

**Kira: yes**

**Sora: so then shouldn't you let them back in.**

**Kira:...hmmm...no**

**Sora & Riku: ****_KIRA LET THEM BACK IN!_**

**Kira: fine**

**opens door. Axel and Roxas rush in.**

**Axel: Finally salvation!**

**Roxas: ****_huff huff _****yes! oh god**

**Kira: ? What's wrong?**

**Axel: grrr what the hell! Why didn't you let us back in?**

**Kira: uhhhh**

**Roxas: yeah do you know how fucking hot it is out there. Damn!**

**Kira: hot? sorry**

**Axel and Roxas flop down with sighs.**

**Kira: Well earlier you guys were fighting and I couldn't take it anymore.**

**Axel & Roxas: ...sorry I guess we did bring that on ourselves.**

...

**Everyone: See you next time!**

**(The next chapter will star Axel POV!)**


	5. Shopping Part 2

Chapter 4

Axel POV

I have never despised waking up until this morning. My dream was so perfect that I was tempted to fall right back to sleep. Unfortunately my growling stomach wouldn't let me.

Getting frustrated I gave up and got out of bed. I went down to the kitchen and looked through the fridge and the pantry.

Finally I grew frustrated enough to break something. There wasn't any food anywhere, which is a bit strange.

'Didn't I have dinner? What did I eat?' I thought. Looking toward the sink I noticed a lot of dishes waiting to be washed.

'hm according to these dishes…I ate such a big dinner last night that I completely emptied my fridge and pantry…that doesn't make sense?...wait now that I think about it I was

running out of food, but I think I had enough to last me a few more days though…if I ate so much how come I'm so hungry right now, damn my freak metabolism.'

During my whole thought rant my stomach continued to growl as though food hadn't been fed to it in weeks. I sighed, giving up and grabbed my wallet. Making sure I had

money in it I headed out to my car. I decided I wasn't walking today; I was going to take my car. Even though I sometimes like to walk, my car is my baby. I climb in and sit for

a bit, admiring the nice features that make this car comfortable. After a bit more admiration I started the car and headed to the store.

In the store I grabbed a cart and walked aisle to aisle grabbing food and throwing it in the cart. I skipped past the cleaning supplies aisle when a flash of blonde caught my eye. I

stopped and put it in reverse. Looking down the aisle I found the same boy from yesterday. At first I could just stare. He was standing on his very tip toes and reaching for a

soap box on the top shelf, but he was too short.

After I came out of my one-sided staring contest with blondie, an idea sprang to my head. I smirked as I pushed my cart towards the boy. Getting close he still hadn't noticed me

keeping his full attention on the soap. He looked pretty frustrated that he couldn't reach the top shelf. I noticed some more bruising on him and a red cheek.

'I wonder what happened to him.' I thought.

I suddenly reached for the box of soap, took it off the shelf and handed it to him.

"This is what you want right?" I said.

He tensed up a bit and stared at the box like it was a ghost. Then he nodded and took the soap then slowly lifted his head. When his eyes finally reached mine they widened into

saucers.

**Axel: yeah! I saw Roxie :)**

**Roxas: Fuck! I hat being so damn short!**

**Kira: End of this chapter but more to come! See you next time!**


	6. The Lunch Date?

**Kira: I told you awesome fans that i had completed a few chapters over my vacation, so expect short wait times for the chapters! Also to all of you who put this story on their story alert, you should have gotten a number of emails saying that i updated some previous chapters. i want you to know that i did not put any new content in, i just changed the title of the chapters. so this is the next chapter, it's pretty long and, when i reread it, i thought it was adorable! i hope you think the same. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Everyone POV

Roxas stared up at Axel in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the man he met yesterday was helping him in the store. Axel was smirking at the blonde's reaction enjoying it. He gave a chuckle as the blonde's face turned pink as he gaped at the redhead. Roxas snapped out of it and looked to the floor, his face turning even redder.

"Uh thanks for the help," he said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"…so I...guess I should…go now…"

"Oh ok…see you then, I guess."

Roxas slowly backed away and then turned around. Walking away, he had to stop himself from looking back at the redhead. Axel watched the blond walk away with the smirk still on his face. He hoped that he could see the blond again and continued shopping for his food.

After getting the soap Roxas went around collecting his missing items and Axel continued going from aisle to aisle. This caused Axel and Roxas to meet up numerous times throughout the store. Roxas, seeing the redhead so much, became flustered and embarrassed every time he passed the man, blushing and stuttering like mad. Axel smiled every time he saw the blond enjoying their meetings just as much as the blonde's reactions to seeing him.

Finally the blond was at his limit when he and the redhead met at the register. Axel was extremely happy at the last meeting and decided he wanted to get to know the blond, seeing as somehow; somewhere somebody wanted him to meet this blond.

"Hey," he called to the blond.

At the sound of the man's voice Roxas jumped practically two feet in the air. Axel laughed at the display as the blond turned his head to face him.

"Hi"

"It's weird that we saw each other yesterday and again today, isn't it?"

Roxas nodded his head but didn't say anything. Axel gave another laugh.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not to people I don't know and especially not to those who seem to be following me."

"Hey blondie, I'm not following you this was just a coincidence," Axel said in annoyance.

When Roxas didn't reply back, the two stayed silent as the cashier got both their items. After Roxas left the store, Axel suddenly tried to rush the cashier with his items and rushed out of the store to follow the blond. After a bit of searching he saw the blond walking out of the parking lot. He rushed toward him with his bags in tow.

"HEY, HEY, Wait up."

Axel grabbed the blonds arm and Roxas turned to the redhead a bit nervous and scared. Seeing how the blond looked nervous, Axel let go of his arm.

"Sorry"

"…What do you want?"

"I'm sorry…uh…I just wanted to know…um"

Axel sighed. He didn't know how to ask the blond this. Roxas stared at the redhead expectantly. Suddenly Axel thrust his hand out to the blond. Roxas backed up a bit at the arrival of the redhead's outstretched hand. Staring at it for a moment, Roxas finally took the redheads hand and held on as his hand was shaken softly.

"Hi my name is Axel."

"Uh…my name…is Roxas."

Axel smiled at finally getting the blonds name.

"Roxas, I like it."

The blonde, no, Roxas gave a small smile and blushed a bit.

"Uh tha-thank you."

Roxas thought that he liked the redheads name as well, and his voice, and his face, and possibly him.

'Um, wait how did that thought get there, in his mind, but the redhead was good looking, whoa but you don't know how old he is, and don't forget your current situation.'

That last thought cut off his whole self-argument. Then he noticed that Axel was talking to him. Axel on the other hand noticed the blond go off into space and tried to snap him out of it.

'Although, that face is adorable. I wonder what he's thinking about.'

"Hey, Roxie, you ok?"

The blond glared a bit.

"Roxie!"

"What it's cute."

The statement quickly quieted the blond as well as setting his face aflame, far too many times as far as the blond thought. Axel, again, gave another laugh at the blonde's reaction. The blond glared once more.

"So, um, do you want to go get some lunch with me?"

"What?"

Roxas stared at Axel who's turn to blush had finally come. Axel sighed.

"Do you…can i…uh would you like to come have lunch with me. I know a good café not far from here."

Roxas couldn't believe it. Was Axel asking him out? Roxas thought about it. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten well in a long time and lunch did sound good, especially free lunch…especially with Axel. But he did have to clean the house before his father got back.

'But I don't think I should pass up a free meal. Especially when I might not get a good one again.

"Sure"

"What"

That was Axel's turn to be surprised.

"I said sure."

Axel was suddenly bursting with joy. He couldn't believe that Roxas agreed! He gave Roxas a huge smile.

"Great! Come with me."

Axel headed to his car and Roxas followed. Axel unlocked his car and put the grocery bags in the backseat. He gestured for Roxas' bags and when he was handed them he placed them next to his groceries. Then he opened up the passenger door and Roxas had to hold back a giggle at it as he got in. Axel went over to the driver's side and slipped in. He started up the car and left the parking lot, heading to the café.

Roxas watched at the passing scenery, enjoying riding in a car again. Soon they rode up to a small café called Kaji No Ie. Axel parked the car and headed to the front door and Roxas followed.

'The name…' he thought.

Axel noticed Roxas staring up at the name.

"Something wrong?"

"No…it's just…the name is weird."

"Oh how so?"

"Well it means House of Fire."

"Yup"

Axel smiled at the blond and entered the café without another word. Roxas let go of the weird name for the moment and went in as well, immediately looking around. He noticed a lot of families and gave a small smile at how happy they looked. Axel led them to a table for two, although Roxas seemed a bit skeptical about it since there were other people who were still waiting (who looked a bit annoyed about the two passing them and seating themselves).

After sitting down at a small table off in a corner, Roxas occupied himself by looking around from the new angle. It seemed that from their small table they had a view from a big window to a small garden on the side of the building as well as the best view of the dining area.

Then suddenly a waitress came up to their table. She took one look at Axel and then left just as quickly as she came. Roxas was a bit confused at the waitress's reaction. His confusion grew to extreme heights when an Axel copycat suddenly walked up to the table. In a split second Roxas' eyes widened, his mouth fell open, and he lost his voice. In that same split second Axel burst out laughing as the extra redhead smirked almost a complete double to Axel's.

"Yo Ax, what's up! Haven't seen you in a while. And who's blondie?" Axel double said.

"Nothing just came here for lunch. This is Roxas. Rox this is my older brother, Reno, he's also the owner of this café."

"What's up squirt, I'm Reno Keiji Akage."

"Is that your full name?" Roxas asked, completely ignoring the nicknames.

"Yup, first, middle, and last."

"…"

"Ha ha your pretty funny squirt."

Roxas glared at the nickname this time but said nothing. He didn't really want to be rude.

"Reno, leave him alone and get us some grub, I'll take a BLT, fries, and a coke." Axel said.

"Um I'll have the same, thank you," said Roxas.

"Ok! Two BLT's coming right up." Reno said as he left for the kitchen.

The two strayed back into silence for a few minutes until Roxas interrupted it.

"Your brother's name…do you have one like it?"

"Yeah. My full name is Axel Hachi Akage."

"Wow."

"What about you?"

"…I'm Roxas Juusan Kinpatsu."

"Ha ha well that's an interesting name."

"What about the name of this place."

"What about it?"

"Why the House of Fire?"

"Oh that. My brother owns this place as I told you. When we were little we liked to play with fire…"

"You were pyromaniacs?"

"Yeah, we kind of were. Because of that Reno gave the café that name. Although the name can also be talking about the fact that this café is also a grill type of place too."

After that silence fell over them again. Soon a waitress came with their food as well as greeting Axel. They started eating and it was then that Roxas realized something.

"What do you do?"

"What?"

"What do you do as a job? I mean yesterday you were in the business district and this place certainly isn't in the same district. So if you don't work here, where do you work?"

"Oh I'm the president of the major company Akage Corps. Our main office is in the business district."

At this Roxas stared a bit.

"Wait, Reno is older then you, so how are you the president. Shouldn't it be him?"

"Yeah it should. But he didn't want it. So he left and started up this café. I help him when he needs it but that's as much connection to our company that he allows."

"Wow."

"What about you? What do you do, you know instead of beg? I'm pretty sure that you should be in school at your age."

Roxas froze for a moment. He couldn't tell Axel, his new friend. It might drive him away.

"I…i…"

Axel saw the discomfort that the question brought Roxas and didn't feel like stretching it farther.

"Never mind. You don't have to answer. I'm pretty sure that whatever it is, it's what you're supposed to be doing."

Roxas knew that that wasn't the case. Still this was all he could let Axel know of it. For the rest of lunch Axel talked about his life while Roxas listened and, occasionally, asked questions. Roxas learned about Axel's work situation, about how he had hired all his friends, and how lucky he was to be have their support.

"Hey remember when we were talking about names earlier?"

Roxas nodded his head at the question.

"Well, my friend's names are just as weird as ours. Demyx's name is Demyx Kyuu Mizu, and Zexion's is Zexion Roku Gensou, Sora is Sora Kagi Karu, Riku is Riku Gin Kurayami…Cloud doesn't really have a middle name but his is Cloud Strife, and Leon…well Leon isn't really his first name…"

At this Axel laughed at the name he was thinking and Roxas had been laughing from the beginning. He quieted down in wait for the next name.

"Ha ha get this, Leon's name is hilarious, Leon is short for his last name Leonhart, his first name is Squall."

Axel and Roxas burst out laughing at the name and disturbed a few other customers.

"Squall I can't believe it that's the funniest name I've ever heard!" Roxas said between laughs.

"It's even weirder than my name." he continued on when the laughs died down to small giggles.

Suddenly Axel stopped laughing.

"I don't think your name is weird. I think it's cute."

At this Roxas completely stopped laughing and stared at Axel disbelieving. A blush spread across his face at Axels smile. Soon lunch ended and, after Axel convinced Reno to let him pay for lunch, they left. Roxas asked for the time, 2:00, and started panicking. He had to be back at the house to clean. He had already taken too much time; there was so much to do. Axel, seeing the distress on roxas's face offered to drive him home.

Roxas thought on that a moment. That really was a good way to get home quickly.

'But what if someone sees us and tells father. Or something else happens…I really don't want to get punished over a friend. And maybe if axel saw where I lived he might figure something out about me. I don't want him to know. I really really really don't want axel to know about my situation. I don't want him to be disgusted by me or to look down on me.'

Roxas realized then that he really liked Axel; this day had started off really bad, but being with Axel made him feel safe and made him forget his situation. He knew he couldn't have axel getting too involved with him.

"Um Axel actually if you could just drop me off back at the store. My home isn't that far from there. And I don't really want to trouble you."

Axel wanted to object at the idea but thought that his offer Roxas might have come off as a bit much. So he agreed and started heading back to the store. Once at the store he helped Roxas retrieve his bags and walked him to the edge of the parking lot. When Roxas started to break apart from him Axel suddenly had an idea.

"Roxas! Wait!"

"Hm….what is it."

"I was wondering…tomorrow…um…you know where I work right?"

At the nod Axel gave a small smile and continued, hoping his plan would work.

"Well, I wanted to ask…tomorrow…for lunch would you like to join me?"

"Huh? Like at the café again or something?"

"No…I mean would you like to eat at my office. I cook really well. I could make us both lunch. And I could introduce you to everyone!"

At first Roxas didn't think this was a good idea. But it was a free lunch, and eating with axel, and eating something axel made, and meeting everyone he talked about, those would be bonuses (the first two being big bonuses according to his growing feelings for Axel). He didn't know what this would bring but…

"Sure"

Axel couldn't believe it. Roxas had said yes!

"Ok ok…um…come to the building at 11:30…tell the receptionist that you want to see Mr. Akage…actually show her this as well."

At this Axel dug through his glove box and pulled out a card and a pen. He wrote something on it and handed it to Roxas. Then went back to his car and, waving to Roxas, he got in and drove away. Roxas stood there and watched Axel until he couldn't see him anymore. Roxas glanced down at the card.

AKAGE CORPS

Axel Akage

President

Appoint: 11:30

Date: Mon. XX/XXXX

Roxas placed the card in his pocket and headed home. He had only a few hours left and a whole house to clean. Axel drove back home thinking of their, dare he call it, lunch date. He had noticed that Roxas hadn't spoken much about himself. He felt that he wanted to change that. He wanted to know everything about Roxas.

**Kira: So did you awesome fans think it was adorable! :3 I introduced a new character in the story today. Everyone please welcome Reno, from Final Fantasy!**

**Reno: Yo, Whats up loyal fans.**

**Kira: So i thought i would tell you lovely people about the names i chose for the people. the explanation for the cafe's name is explained in the story, so heres the explanation for all the other names. these names are all Japanes, just so you know. and helping me explain this is the people themselves**

**Everyone:**** hello fans!**

**Kira: first up is the newbie...Reno!**

**Reno: Yo, in the story my full name is Reno Keiji Akage...you all know about my first name, my middle name is a tribute to my Japanese voice actor Keiji Fukiwara, my last name is the same as Axel's seeing as how i'm his elder brother.**

**Kira: Thank you Reno, next up Axel.**

**Axel: My full name is Axel Hachi Akage, first of course, middle is Japanese for eight (you all know the meaning of that), and my last name is Japanese for redhead.**

**Kira: so then Reno is, Reno Keiji (redhead) ha ha. you will find that these names werent very creative. next up...Roxas**

**Roxas: my name is Roxas Juusan Kinpatsu, the first you already know, the middle is Japanese for thirteen, of course, and my last is Japanese for blond.**

**Kira: next up is Demyx**

**Demyx: hello i'm Demyx Kyuu Mizu, you might recognize my last name from other stories from other authors. my first yeah, my middle means, Kyuu, means Nine, hello i dont have to explain, my last, Mizu, the one that you may recognize means water yay.**

**Kira: yes thank you Demyx, now you can go breathe. next is Zexion**

**Zexion: Zexion Roku Gensou. Zexion you know, Roku means Six, you also know, Gensou means illusion**

**Kira: thats Zexy, short and to the point. next is Sora**

**Sora: hey i'm Sora Kagi Karu, Sora, hellooo, Kagi means key, heh heh thats a bit creative, and Karu means light, only natural.**

**Kira: very confident Sora. and last, but not least, Riku.**

**Riku: My name is Riku Gin Kurayami. Riku you all should know if not what the fuck people, Gin means Silver, you know because of my hair color, i guess that wasnt very creative, Kurayami means darkness.**

**Kira: thanks Riku. for Cloud and Leon, i dont have to explain to you about their names since those names are not ones i chose. So that's that, ooh by the way fans, ever since chapter 3 Shopping Part 1, it has been Sunday, and it will still be Sunday until the next chapter. so we all will see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Worries From Both Parties

**Kira: ok guys this si the last chapter for Sunday. This takes place after Roxas and Axel have their lunch date.**

**Roxas: did that really count as a lunch date?**

**Axel: ha ha i'm counting it.**

**Kira: So enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 6

Roxas POV

Walking in the house, I placed the supplies in the kitchen and checked the time. I had only about a few hours to clean the whole house! I cursed quietly and thought. I would

have to do a basic clean instead. Sighing I put away most of the cleaning supplies that I had got out that morning. Hopefully my dad wouldn't notice the meager cleaning job.

Working hard for the next few hours without breaks, all the while thinking and daydreaming about Axel, today's meeting, and what might happen tomorrow when I go to lunch

with him.

Soon I was finished with all the cleaning. I was relieved that I had finished before father came back. As soon as I got the cleaning supplies put away, I was able to relax. I

went upstairs to my room and went about getting my things prepared for tomorrow, getting the best clothes I had and my good shoes. These were my favorite outfit and

shoes; it was fully black and white. The top was a black, sleeveless vest with white edges around the neckline, sleeves, and the waist edge. The bottoms were tight, black,

skinny jeans with a black and white checkered belt. My shoes were black and white checkered vans. I completed the outfit with a black collar; I guess anyone would be able to

guess my favorite colors. I liked this outfit because of how good it made me look, and I wanted to impress Axel and show him how good I could look.

I had just set the clothes aside when I heard the front door slam. Scared, I quickly shot up and practically raced downstairs. Soon I was standing in front of my dad and

worrying what was in store for me tonight. I hoped it wasn't too extreme, or bad to the point where Axel might notice something and question it, or worse, to the point where

I wouldn't be able to see Axel at all! I really wish that wouldn't be the case tonight.

Situating myself in front of him I noticed that he didn't look very mad tonight, maybe even happy. He also didn't look very drunk either, although you could tell that he was

drinking.

"Father, did something happen?"

At the question, he glared at me, which I got scared of. But then he did something that I didn't think I would see happen ever again. He smiled at me.

"Son…," that confused me, he hadn't called me that since before mom died. This must be good, "I got in very good terms with my bosses today." Oh, that seemed to be very

good news since I hadn't been hit or kicked yet. "I might be getting a promotion in the future."

"That's very good isn't it father." I gave a small smile.

"Yes it is. For me."

Somehow I didn't get a good feeling at that.

"Once I get that promotion, you're out on the streets. I ain't givin' you anything. You're out on your own once that promotion comes my way."

My smiled vanished, but I wasn't very worried. I mean I would be if I was younger, but I'm almost 18 and I was planning to leave then anyway, with my stuff that I kept

hidden. He didn't say anything else as he stood up. I tensed and prepared myself for something to happen but instead he surprised me even more.

"I don't want to see trash like you right now. I'm celebrating with a big feast and relaxation of the best kind. You. Go to your room."

I got up and went to my room before he could change his mind. It seems fate was on my side today and I actually had to thank my father for being good with his bosses

because it really saved me. I got ready for bed and drifted into to a deep sleep, very happy for once. Again I dreamed of Axel, and those dreams were perfect.

Axel POV

When I got home I put the food away and took out some other items. On the way over I had decided what I was going to make for lunch. I was a pretty good cook and I had

decided to make some pasta and soup for us to enjoy. I was going to make chicken fettuccine pasta and a special recipe of Minestrone soup that my mother taught me.

I prepared the food and started cooking, thinking about Roxas. Today was awesome and I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I started thinking about tomorrow, going through

various scenarios in my head. But, somehow the scenarios started taking horrible turns and they all resulted in Roxas hating me. I really did NOT want that. With every

scenario turning to the worst, I found myself getting nervous about tomorrow.

'What if one of the scenarios actually happened. What if Roxas ends up hating me? What if he decides to never see me again?'

"OH MY GOD! I don't want Roxas to hate me!" I screamed.

I suddenly remembered that I was cooking through my nervous rant and I discarded my thoughts. When the food was done I wrapped it up and put it away. I ate a snack,

took a shower, and relaxed a bit. Unfortunately while relaxing the thoughts of tomorrow went back through my mind and it didn't help very much to my relaxation.

Fortunately my phone decided to start ringing then. I picked it up and a voice blasted through my ear. I pulled the phone away, knowing who had called. Hopefully he could

get my mind off my worries.

"Heeelllllllooooo Axel!"

"Hello, Demyx."

"Axel, did you want to hang out with us this afternoon. Of course when I say us I meant me, Zexy, Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon. Well, of course I meant them, who else would

I be referring too? Sheesh. Well anyway do you want to join us? We are going to the bowling alley, and afterwards we are going to karaoke, and then we're going to a

restaurant for dinner…"

"Demyx!" I heard someone yell in the background along with some other voices, "you're talking too fast for him, he probably didn't catch any of that. Give me the phone."

"Awww but Zexy…"

"No buts, give me the phone."

"Hmph"

"Hello Axel?"

"Hello Zexion"

"Sorry about that."

"Did someone give him sugar?"

"Unfortunately yes, he had a whole mass of cookies just a few hours ago, thanks to _somebody_!"

"Hey, don't blame me for it. Those cookies were for everyone to share."

That was Sora. Sora loved to bake and if he made cookies I knew that he made like four dozen and knowing Demyx, he probably ate about half of that.

"Ha ha, don't blame him Zexy; you know as well as everybody else that Sora's cookies are the best ever."

"Well I can't complain about that. So are you coming or not?"

"Could you repeat everything Demy said? I didn't quite catch it at the speed of light."

"Heh, he said do you want to hang out with us this afternoon. We are going bowling first, then to karaoke, and then out to dinner at a restaurant."

"Oh…who made up those plans?"

"We, and when I say we I mean Riku, Leon, and I, were bombarded with threats by our boyfriends, a.k.a. the evil squad, their idea not ours, until we agreed to it."

"Well I expected plans like that to come from them. Ha ha what kind of threats did they…um…threaten you with."

At this Zexion went silent for a bit and I couldn't help but wonder.

"They threatened us with some…uh…stuff…that's…really none of your business!"

"They said they wouldn't give you guys any pleasure, didn't they."

The silence on the other end told me that I was correct. I laughed as I heard Zexion growl with frustration. Well, I really don't want to go…but maybe I could talk about my

problem with the guys. I could probably get some advice from them.

"Sure why not."

"Cool, well pick you up in 10 minutes."

Then he hung up and I got my keys. I locked up the house as I left and I waited outside on the curb. Soon a van pulled up and I got in and greeted all my friends. We went

out to bowling and played a few rounds, I won second place, then we went to karaoke, we all did pretty well at that. But no matter what I couldn't get my worries out of my

mind, I hadn't been able to tell any of them about Roxas. We chose to go out to pizza for dinner, so we headed to a pizza place not far from my brothers café. When we got

there we sat down and ordered two large pizzas and three liters of soda. We started talking about something but I didn't pay attention. My thoughts were back to Roxas.

"Ok that's it. Axel you've been weird ever since we picked you up. What's going on in that idiot head of yours."

I was chased out of my thoughts by Riku's voice. I didn't realize that they had picked up on my mood; I thought that I had acted pretty normal. I considered lying to them to

not cause any problems but, this is what I came for.

"I was just thinking."

"About what," asked Leon

"This guy I met yester…."

_Squeal_ "Axel met a guy. Oh my gosh, finally. Tell us about him." That was Sora, as hyperactive as ever. Demyx was nodding his head so fast I thought he would get backlash

and everyone was smirking at me waiting for the juicy details.

"Ok, his name is Roxas, and I met him yesterday."

"Oh where, was it at the park or the beach or someplace romantic." Demyx. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous assumptions.

"Actually, he was a few feet from our building…and he was sitting next to the alley and…he was…begging for money."

At that everyone looked confused.

"I don't really know why he was out there. But remember when I asked you, Cloud, about you having a little brother who looks exactly like you?"

"Uh yeah, that was a pretty weird question."

"Well, I was talking about Roxas. Seriously he looks like a little you. Anyway, I didn't just see him yesterday, I also saw him today."

"Was he begging again?" Cloud.

"No, he was at the store buying groceries. Which is weird, I mean he only bought cleaning supplies, but he begs for money, how strange. And I also noticed, yesterday and

today, big bruises on his face and arms."

"That sounds kinda weird, yeah, but if he has bruises maybe someone's forcing him to do stuff like beg and clean." Zexion.

"That sounds horrible." Sora, Demyx, and Cloud. I didn't really like the sound of that and I really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Hmmm, well when I bumped into him again, I couldn't help myself so…"

"What did you do?" Leon.

"I asked him if he wanted to go out for lunch."

"You asked him out on a date." Sora. I blushed at the _D_ word.

"Uh yeah…and he agreed, so we went to Kaji No Ie."

"So how was your date?" Cloud. I smiled.

"It was pretty good. He didn't talk much about himself, but I talked a lot and he seemed genuinely interested. I told him about work and about you guys. He said he would

really like to meet you."

"You know for a kid who's a beggar, he sounds really nice." Leon

"He is really kind, and sweet, and adorable, and…"

"And you really like him." Zexion

"So are you going to see him again?" Demyx

"Uh actually I invited him to come to the office tomorrow to have lunch with me."

"Eeeeek what did he say!" Sora

"Well I made lunch for two."

"Awwwww he said yes, cute, I can't wait to see him." Cloud

Everyone agreed to that and I decided that this was the time to voice my worries.

"But I'm pretty worried about what would happen tomorrow. I mean what if doesn't show up or he does show up and something bad happens and then he'll say he hates me

and then he'll say he never wants to see me again and then he'll leave and then he'll avoid me and then I'll never see him again and OH MY FUCKING GOD I don't want that to

happen!"

"Whoa Axel, Axel calm down, we won't let any of that happen." Riku

"Yeah we'll make sure that he has the best lunch of his life and we will make sure to make him feel that he's welcome with us whenever he wants." Sora

Everyone then joined in at reassuring me that everything will be fine and I'm slowly reassured. I get my hopes up and I can hardly wait for tomorrow. After dinner, the guys

drop me off back home. Once I relaxed inside my energy vanished, I was exhausted from today's events and my wild emotions and worries. But I was confident that, now, I

had nothing to worry about. So I got ready for bed and climbed in under the soft and warm covers dreaming of my beautiful little blond.

**Kira: aww Roxas was saved! Axel shouldn't worry too much.**

**Axel: really, so tomorrow is going to go really well?**

**Kira: I don't know. How should I know.**

**Axel: How should you know! what the fuck you're the author of course you're supposed to know whats going to happen. Tell me!**

**Axel chases Kira.**

**Kira: ahhhhhh Roxas help me.**

**Roxas: you're on your own.**

**Roxas leaves.**

**Kira: What. how can you be so mean. waaaah**

**Roxas: loyal fans. Axel asked me on a date and i said yes. wil it go well or not. find out in the next chapter. See you**

**Kira: ROXAS!**


	8. Let's Have A Group Lunch!

**Kira: Hello, readers! I have come to present to you the next chapter. It's pretty long. Oh, also thanks all for your lovely reviews. When I read them, I was all **

**"awww, you guys are soooo adorable" :X Don't take it the wrong way though, you guys were just like 'awww I hope it goes well' and 'man this is good' and **

**my favorite 'that mean no one papa of his. which I still want to kill. wah ahahah. -chases Roxas father with chain saw-' by P5hng-Me-A'wy, who's stories are **

**totally awesome, seriously go read them.**

**Axel: yay, Roxie's coming for another date. :3**

**Roxas: grrrr...who said you could call me _Roxie._**

**Axel: sorry...sorry. Don't hurt me Roxas-sama.**

**Roxas: WTF**

**Kira: Baka. Well enjoy the next installment of Saved.**

Chapter 7

Roxas POV

I woke up Monday morning feeling the best I've ever felt in my whole life. Getting out of bed, I looked toward the clock and panicked. The clock read 10AM! I race downstairs

without even getting ready.

'I should have been downstairs hours ago! I'm going to get a beating for sure. Crap!' I thought as I ran into the kitchen.

I stopped when I noticed it empty. Looking around I saw dishes in the sink, which confused me, and a note on the counter. Slowly I reached for the note and opened it.

Reading the contents, I felt my face fall in utter astonishment. The letter was from father, it read:

_I already ate. Dishes are in the sink, clean them. I was in a good mood today and didn't want to see your ugly face. Keep away from me until I call you. I don't want your _

_filthiness to rub off on me before I get the promotion._

I couldn't believe it, but once again I was thankful for this new situation. It put my father in a good mood and in turn kept me safe from him. I smiled as I washed the dishes

and put them away. Walking back upstairs, I walked into my room determined to sleep in. If my father didn't want to see me, then he wouldn't be able to get my daily

earnings, which means I don't need to go out and beg for a while. Hooray!

Climbing into bed, I gave a look around my room. I stopped the movement when my eyes landed on a neatly folded pile of clothes. Black, my favorite outfit. _I wanted to ask…_

_tomorrow…for lunch would you like to join me? Sure_ that's right! I'm meeting Axel for lunch today. This day just gets better and better.

Climbing back out of bed, I went to my clothes and got dressed. I spent the whole morning getting ready for lunch with Axel. Doing my hair and redoing it until it looked

perfect. Sneaking a little water to wash up my face and hands as much as I could. Putting on and off the collar and checking myself out in the mirror, then deciding that I

should just leave the collar.

'Want to make a good first impression, after all'

I ate a bit and did a few more things, all the while glancing at the clock for the time. When it finally neared 11, I left for the business district. I gave myself extra time to get

there, but it seemed I didn't really need to because I found myself staring at the front doors of the big building, twenty minutes early. I hesitated to go in, afraid.

'What if I don't look presentable. Well this is my best outfit so…is it really ok to do this? Will I get kicked out? What if Axel is dressed up in a business suit, how will I look

compared to him? What if his coworkers don't like me?'

Thoughts like these kept running through my head, but I knew they were just excuses to not go in there. Soon I swallowed all my worries and went through the big double

doors. Looking around, my mouth fell open in a gape. The lobby was amazing! The ceiling was painted in different colored patterns, the walls were a bright shade of red, the

carpet was black, all over the walls there was paintings of quiet, serene sceneries, and photos of events, two big TVs lined opposite walls and they were playing company

messages, there was music playing, quiet and peaceful, but there was movement in the notes so that you didn't fall asleep while listening to it.

I kept looking at everything, loving every bit of how creative it was. I couldn't believe Axel owned all this! There were many people in the lobby which forced me to lean

against a wall. I wasn't very comfortable with being crowded around. Looking left and right, I finally noticed a large desk with a few people sitting behind it. They were helping

other people and I gathered it was an information desk or something. I headed towards it and waited in the line. Soon I got to the front.

"Next!" one of the ladies called. I headed towards her and I saw her smile falter a bit.

"And what can I help you with today, young man." She asked in an overly sweet way. It made me more uncomfortable but I pushed that back, now determined to at least get

to see Axel.

I held out the card I had gotten from Axel and said, "I have an appointment with Ax...uh Mr. Akage."

She took the card and frowned at it slightly. The she went over to a phone behind her and dialed a number. I saw her talk into the phone but I couldn't hear anything. She

finally hung up and came back to me. I noticed an uncomfortable smile on her face.

"Alright, you may go up. Go to that elevator over there and hit the button for the top floor. Mr. Akage's office is at the back."

I thanked the uncomfortable woman who obviously thought that I shouldn't be there and that I had no place meeting someone as important as the president. I walked to the

elevator and rang for it. When the car came, I climbed on with a few other passengers and I found that I was being pushed to the back. I couldn't reach the button, but luckily

there was a man who was pushing them for everybody. I asked him if he could push the top button for me and everyone in the car looked at me as if I was crazy.

"son," the man who was pushing the buttons said. "That's pretty funny, but you couldn't be going up there. That's the president's office."

The others laughed as if he had said a joke that was hilarious. I scowled a bit and retorted, "But that's where I'm supposed to go."

The laughing stopped. "Son, really. Now it was funny the first time but it's not nice to lie to people." The man replied back. What am I five. I knew where I was supposed to

go. I wasn't lying to them, but apparently they also thought that I shouldn't be there.

"But I have an appointment with Mr. Akage." I replied again.

I was given a mean look from the man. "Now look kid, this really has to stop. You shouldn't be up there. Is this some kind of game? You better stop this and head back out

where you came in, or I'll call security and throw you out."

That scared me, I didn't want to be thrown out, I had to meet Axel! The elevator dinged at a new floor and the doors opened, scaring me. But I shook my head, refusing to

leave. This angered a few people including the man I was talking to.

"Alright if that's how it's going to be." He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out the elevator doors. "I'm going to call security and have you thrown out."

Scared I resisted the man with all my strength. He kept pulling at me until my arm hurt. I was almost through the doors when someone stopped us.

"Wait" we both stopped our struggling and turned towards two men. One had brown hair and the other was silver. The man who had my arm in a death grip suddenly

straightened up.

"Hello, sirs. Sorry to bother you. I was just taking care of this little trouble maker." He said. I got even more scared, if that was how he addressed them, then they must be

higher ups.

I looked back at the two. The brown haired one stepped toward me and I stepped back a bit. He smiled softly at me and I could feel myself relax a bit.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Roxas" I replied and I watched as his smile grew. He turned to his companion and nodded toward him gesturing to me. Turning back he told the man that he would take care

of me. The man gave a quick reply and let me go, hurrying away. I watched him leave as I rubbed my wrist. Turning back to the two, I was gestured into the elevator.

I watched them as the elevator kept moving up. I noticed that the brown haired one looked very similar to me. His hair was spikey like mine, but his went in all directions

while mine was swept to the side. He had blue eyes like mine and his face seemed to be very similar in some features. If no one knew us they probably would have assumed

we were twins. He didn't look like he had muscles or anything, his body was one of those smooth types where he may be strong but he doesn't gain any muscles, the same as

me. He must have a weird metabolism.

I looked over to the silver haired man. Such a strange color for hair. His eyes were aquamarine, and I could clearly see chiseled features and muscles under his clothes. His

expression was determined and strong. I also noticed, to my surprise, that they stole glances at each other. When the brown haired man looked at his partner his expression

turned bright and happy. When the silver haired man looked at the other his expression turned soft and caring. I wondered if they were together. Soon we were all alone in

the car and I started getting nervous again. Suddenly the brown haired man looked at me and smiled.

"So you're the one Axel talked about." He said. I stayed silent, staring at him.

"Well, hello, I'm Sora and this is Riku." Gesturing toward his silent counterpart I listened to the man until the names sparked in my head. Of course, Axel had talked about

them yesterday. They were some of his coworkers, as well as two of his closest friends. I relaxed a great deal, now knowing that I was among Axel's friends.

"Wow, you are so cute. When Axel told us about you, we couldn't believe it. He said you were coming for lunch today, sorry about the harassment. You know Axel being the

president and all, he doesn't usually have appointments with kids. Ha ha."

I quickly deduced that Sora was very hyperactive.

"Axel was right. He does look like a mini Cloud." Riku said. I was startled to hear him speak, he seemed like a quiet type, but I got the feeling that he was also very kind.

"Yeah you're right" Sora responded. I started wondering who this Cloud was and I remembered he was another one of Axel's coworkers and friends. I suddenly got the urge to

see this 'Cloud' to see if we really looked alike.

Sora smiled at me again when we heard the elevator ding. The doors opened and Sora grabbed my hand and started to pull me off. I caught a glimpse of Riku's face and it

looked disappointed, but it quickly changed back in a blink of an eye. I was pulled into a large office and, looking around, noticed a lot of other people. But I couldn't see Axel.

"Guys, Roxas is here!" Sora yelled out. I watched everyone lift their heads to stare at Sora. When they got a glimpse of me they all started to make their way over to me. First

came a blonde who took one full look at me and proceeded to rush toward me. I had no time to react when I was suddenly glomped from a speeding blond. A squeal was

erupted into my ear.

"Oh my god you are so cute. I can't believe you are the one Axel was talking about." He let go off me and I looked at him a bit dazed.

"Hi I'm Demyx, Axel should have told you about all of us. At least that's what he said. Was he lying? Oh my gosh was he lying? That isn't nice, he said he told you about us."

Demyx said at super speed.

When I was finally able to register what he said, I learned that this man was _super_ hyperactive, like he ran on sugar and caffeine or something. I shook my head and

answered," no, no he told me about you guys."

Demyx squealed again. "Oh my god your voice is so adorable, you're so sweet. Awww I love you already." He was about to glomp me again when suddenly a hand stopped

him. I looked at the man who might have just saved my life. He had bluish hair which covered half of his face. His eyes were a deep, dark blue. He held back Demyx quietly

and then turned to me.

"Hello, my name is Zexion. Nice to meet you." He was very calm and nice. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Aww Zexy let me go. I want to glomp Roxie." 'Roxie, what the heck! I hated that nickname!' he stayed silent though, not wanting to be rude. He watched as Zexion pulled

Demyx back and gave him a tight hug, then suddenly he kissed him…on the lips. When they came out of it Demyx looked in a daze, but he was quiet, staring at Zexion

dreamily.

"Oi, don't do that in front of Roxas!" a brown haired man said as he came up to him. Roxas took in the man's appearance. He had long brown hair and a scar on his face. His

eyes were dark and his frown made him a bit terrifying.

"I don't really mind." Roxas said. Everyone looked at him. The brown haired man shrugged and said, "You're decision."

"Really, I don't mind." Roxas assured them.

Zexion smiled a bit and asked, "Roxas are you gay?"

The question caught him off guard. He blushed heavily and looked away from the blue haired man giving a slight nod. Suddenly laughter filled the room and Sora hugged him

from behind.

"No probs, you don't have to be embarrassed! Everyone here is gay." Sora said.

"Really" I replied.

"Yup, in fact we are all couples here as well. Riku and me, Zexion and Demyx, and Leon and Cloud. Oh and Axel's gay too, but he's single." Sora said with a small wink. I

bushed again, although this time it was a light blush.

"Hey everyone move aside, I haven't been introduced yet." A voice came from behind the group. They parted and a blond stepped out. I stared at him and he stared back.

Both our expressions suddenly turned to shock as we took in our appearance.

"We do look alike." We both said at the same time, and at the same time we both slapped a hand over our mouths and gasped. Everyone started laughing.

"Shit, that was so funny." Sora said

"Yeah, that looked like you both were totally related!" Leon said right after.

"Impossible, we can't be related!" Cloud said darkly.

"Oh yeah, how do you know? You left them remember?" Sora replied back.

It was at this moment that I noticed that not only Cloud was not laughing, but also Leon had stopped laughing at Sora's accusation.

"Because, my parents died a year after I left." Cloud replied silently.

Everyone ended their laughter and looked at bit sad. But to me it seemed that Cloud was holding something back from that statement.

"Um…someone should go tell Axel that Roxas is here." Leon, fortunately, broke the silence.

"Uh yeah he's been worried all day about…" Zexion suddenly cut Demyx off by slapping his hand over his mouth.

I looked at them confusingly before my attention was brought to Sora heading to a door at the back. Everyone seemed to stop for a moment as Sora stepped into the office. It

was silent for a moment before a loud _WHAT!_ was heard from the closed door. I unconsciously braced myself when the door suddenly sprung open and Axel rushed out. He

swung his head toward the obvious group and, noticing me among them, smiled.

He walked over and slung an arm around my shoulder. I could tell that he seemed to be a bit nervous by the strained expression on his face.

Looking at all his friends, he said, "starting the party without me?"

"mmm no, but we already got acquainted with Roxie here." Riku said, smirking at the pout that Axel now sported. I had completely missed the misuse of my name.

Axel turned back to me with a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but match it. which I noticed widened his grin just a little bit.

"well, hello Roxas, nice of you to join me." He said with, I noticed, a sort of seductive voice.

I held back a shiver and nodded to him. "thanks for inviting me, Axel" I said back.

The smile lingered on for a few more moments before Axel lifted his head and aimed his next words at his coworkers.

"ok, ok you all met Rox, so get back to what you were doing. We are going to eat lunch in the lounge."

Everyone outwardly groaned. I saw Sora's face light up before he said, "why don't we all take a lunch break and eat together. You know, so we can get to know Roxie a little

better."

Axel was about to refuse when I butted in with, "sure, I would like for you to join us. Is that ok Axel?" I put on my cutest face, the one that is never refused.

I watched Axel struggle, trying to deny it. But the face always works, Axel agreed and everyone got busy preparing their lunches. Soon we were all sitting in the lounge,

eating and talking. When I had first stepped into the lounge, the first thing that caught my eye was the window. It looked out onto the city, it was a spectacular view. I'm

pretty sure Axel noticed my likeness of the view because he took two seats closest to the window. Axel had brought out two plates of pasta and two bowls of soup. Both were

extremely delicious, and when I complimented Axel on it he beamed, and gloated, and was pretty much happy the rest of lunch.

Talking to everyone was pretty cool. I got to know some pretty interesting facts about everyone, including Axel, who complained about some of the stuff I was told, but never

stopped smiling anyways. A lot of questions came my way and I answered them to the best of my ability. Mostly this was about lunch with Axel yesterday. They laughed at

most of the answers I gave them and when I told them about when Axel told me about their names, everyone laughed and talked about it like it was normal for them to. That

is, until Leon's name came up. Once the name Squall came out of my mouth, Leon got really pissed off as everyone else laughed so hard that they almost fell out of their

seats, except in Cloud's case, who did fall off his seat. Leon strictly commented that he hated that name and said that he was not supposed to be addressed that name in such

a menacing voice that it quieted everyone as well as giving them all the chills.

But the conversation and laughter was picked up again when Cloud had calmed down his sensitive boyfriend with a few, I think seductive, whispers. The topic change was

something that I thought I would never hear.

"You know Axel was freaking out yesterday," Sora said to me.

I looked to him and then glanced at Axel, who looked a bit panicked and was trying to get Sora to shut up.

"oh really. Why was he freaking out."

"he was freaking out over how todays lunch was going to turn out." Demyx chuckled.

Now I turned fully toward Axel and raised an eyebrow, questioning him, a smile still on my face. He glared at Sora and Demyx and then glanced at me, blushing. He sighed

and then rubbed the back of his neck.

Turning fully to me he confessed, " I couldn't help but think about all of the things that could go wrong with lunch. They all were really bad and scary and they ended up in

you hating me and never seeing me again. I didn't want you to hate me and I really would like to see you more often."

I blushed as some of the others gave quiet _awwws_.

I laughed and said, "Axel, you sound like a boyfriend worrying over his date."

This caused Axel to blush and laughter and agreements to ring around the table. At Axels flustered state, I sighed and shook my head lightly.

"Axel, its ok. This turned out to be a very good lunch. I wouldn't hate you and…I would like to see you more often too."

The last part came out so quiet that I thought he had missed it. but, I was wrong because he looked at me with a full-force grin on his face. I blushed a bit and we continued

on with lunch. Then came the questions that I knew was going to come up and I knew that I had to avoid them somehow.

"So Axel told us about your first encounter," Zexion started in a calm and quiet voice. My smile froze and I tensed when I heard the tone that came with the question.

All around me, eyes seemed to glue to my head. Everyone sported confused expressions and some a little hopeful and sad. I wondered what they thought of it and I prayed

that Axel hadn't noticed anything that would bring the wrong questions up. I looked at Axel out of the corner of my eyes and a dark look came over his face. He seemed to be

anticipating my answers more than any of the others.

"oh" I replied, feigning nonchalance.

"yeah, he said that you were sitting next to the alley and begging for money." Zexion continued.

"so" I replied, face down and the smile gone from my face. From that angle no one would be able to see the worry in my eyes and I hoped that my voice didn't give anything

away. Although I suspected that everyone already had a pretty good assumption of what might be going on with me.

"he also said that he noticed that you had bruises on your face and arms." Zexion

'shit' I thought. He had noticed. Now I was put into a very bad situation and I know that any minute now my body would start shaking and everything was going to go horribly

wrong.

"I…I" was all that I could say then.

"I don't think this is a very good lunch topic." Somebody said. I almost breathed out a loud sigh of relief. My savior was Axel, and he looked at me a bit worried.

"but Axel you were wondering about it too right?" Zexion retaliated.

Axel stayed silent and my worries grew again. Just when I thought all my hopes were gone, I was saved again, by good old mother nature. Thunder rumbled through the sky

and I, as well as a few others, jumped from the sound. The thunder snapped me out of it to jump out of my seat and head for the door. I didn't matter, we finished with lunch

a few minutes ago anyway. I was almost to the elevator when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to find Axel staring at me.

"Roxas, I'm sorry about what Zexion said. It won't be brought up again, please don't leave."

I glanced behind him and saw everyone's worried faces looking out at me. Zexions face looked guilty, worried, and sorry all at the same time. I sighed and turned back to

Axel.

"no, it's ok Axel. It's no big deal. It's just that I have to get home before the storm hits."

'very convenient excuse, Roxas.' Axel looked at me sadly but nodded all the same, letting my arm go. I turned around and started for the elevator again.

"You know, I could make you lunch from now on."

Startled I turned back to Axel, confused.

"if you want, you can come here during lunch. I'll be glad to make you food."

At first I thought about refusing, but I really did want to see Axel more, just like I said earlier. I really like him and I like all his friends too. Really, Zexion didn't know that that

subject was taboo anyway. I really wanted to become their friend. It might be nice to have some friends to turn to when I need help.

"ok, Axel. I'll come every day for lunch, so you better make some more good stuff, kay." I said with a huge, warm smile on my face.

He smiled back at me and I chuckled as he visibly had to hold himself back from doing some sort of victory dance. I turned back toward the elevator, got on and pressed the

button. As the doors closed I waved to everyone. Axel waved back, and the others did the same when they saw Axel doing it. Zexion's wave seemed small and sad to me

compared to the others happy ones.

'when I come back tomorrow, I'll have to make up with him.' I thought as the car sank to the first floor. soon I was back home again and with nothing to do. I was pretty

happy about the outcome of lunch though, even with the bad exit. But I didn't let that get me down and soon I became so happy, and bored, that I got out my Beauty & the

Beast movie, that I had hidden, and watched it twice over. I love that movie so much, I was happy at the happy parts, sad at the sad parts, I sang all the words of the songs,

I knew them by heart, and at my favorite part, when the Beast gets stabbed and Belle finally confesses and the spell breaks, I sighed lovingly. Damn, I'm such a girl!

I couldn't wait to go back tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and as many times as I can get. Because I just can't wait to see Axel again.

**Kira: aww. so cute. I love Beauty & the Beast and the part that I put for Axel's favorite is also my favorite part! I don't really do the same things he does **

**though. But i have all of the songs (except the ones that star _Gaston, _the baka character) on my MP3. Well, for now I have no idea how I'm going to continue **

**on. I have some ideas for future chapters and I already know pretty much how the last few chapters of this story are going to play out, but if I put those in **

**right now, then the story is going to end to soon. I also want to do something where Axel takes Roxas on more kinds of dates, and their first kiss, **

**confessions, some snuggling, and I have to incorporate all this in with the plot of the story. I'm also planning to end this story with Roxas' 18 birthday, so I **

**have to try and put all this into that time frame. Sounds like a lot of work. waaaah. Anyway, I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up and enjoyable, **

**just for you readers! See you next time.**

**Readers: Send me reviews to fire up my inspiration! Qo yah**


	9. Author's Note

**Kira: Hey everybody! Are you excited for the next chapter? All of you readers were helpful, well those who reviewd were helpful. Thank you, by the way, for **

**the reviews. There were a lot oh helpful ones. Some were even telling me what they thought should happen next. Ah one of you sent a review that made me **

**think 'holy crap we think so much alike' This is because you said what you thought should happen in the story and it was exactly what i was thinking of **

**doing. So weird | I **

**Ah to HaruhiandHikaru, no need to answer your first question. I told of Roxas' moms death back in the prologue and it will say in this chapter as well. Your **

**third question about Roxas and Cloud? Well thats how it is in their respective games, seriously they look a lot alike. Blonde, Spikes, Blue eyes, and the like.**

**Also, Majestic Stardust...I know I am a genius and I love you too XD in a metaphorical way you know :3**

**To an anonomous reviewer: I am not wrapping up the story. This is not the end. There is still a lot more to tell. So no worries kays.**

**Random Fact of the Day: Yesterday I had just finished possibly the most hilarious and cutest AkuRoku fanfic I have ever read. I swear my cuteness sensors **

**are on overload! The story is Protecting Me by Onemoreparadise You guys should go read it. It's about how Roxas accidently drank a potion that turns him **

**three! and guess who has to take care of him. Come on who doesn't want to read the adorableness that is three year old Roxie. God i can feel myself about **

**to squeel in cuteness from the memories.**

**So, are you ready for the next chapter! Yell, Hell Yes!**

Chapter 8

Roxas POV

For the next few weeks I spent lunch at Axel's office and hung out with everyone. I had soon made up with Zexion about the first lunch, saying that I wasn't really comfortable

with talking about that kind of stuff. I said nothing about that subject being connected to me, but I could tell that everyone had already a very good suspicion about my

situation. I was now counting down the days until my eighteenth birthday. So far I had about five months left.

Father continued to keep away from me and I didn't need to beg at all. The group had invited me to go places with them over the course of those weeks, and I agreed to all of

them, except when I had to stay out past ten. I was still careful about my father and got home by curfew, not wanting to upset him. Axel still had not asked me out on a date,

but I could tell that he really wanted to. When we were together he stayed by my side the whole time, he was always smiling and talking, and he wasted no time to use every

opportunity to show PDA, whether it was holding hands or putting his arm around me or even going as far as hugging me. I didn't hate it and I even sometimes returned the

gesture. Once Axel had been extremely sweet and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Later he returned the gesture and we both had been on cloud nine the rest of the time, so

said the others. In short, this was the best time I have ever had in my whole life.

I was lounging in my room on a Saturday evening, thinking about the next time I would see Axel. I was falling for him hard; maybe I had already fallen for him. Suddenly I

heard my father calling my name. I tensed my eyes widening. He finally called me; my life was going to go back to hell now. I hesitantly got up and headed downstairs. I

found my father in the hallway, bags at his feet. I looked down at the bags confused and then at my father. He looked toward me with disgust and I cowered away from him a

bit.

"Finally, you little bitch." He said.

I was so confused that I didn't have enough time to register what happened till I felt myself being dragged backward. My father had fisted his hand into my hair and I was

being dragged across the floor to the living room. I started to scream when my father let go of my hair as he threw me on the floor. Then the beating started, it had been so

long since the last one that the pain from the punches and kicks seemed to have increased. I was in so much pain. When the beating stopped I had cuts that were bleeding

profusely and bruises that had already started turning black.

When I heard a belt buckle being undone, fear spread through my body like wildfire, leaving me paralyzed. When my head was lifted up and I saw my father's member in

front of my face, I couldn't help but let a small whimper escape my throat. I heard laughs above my head, so sickenly dark and I could feel my blood running cold. He loved

that I was afraid of this, he savored my pleading cries.

I felt the fist in my hair push my head forward and my eyes started burning. Holding back my tears I prayed that someone, something, would save me from this beast. I had

opened my mouth and almost had his member in it when suddenly honks were heard outside. My father froze and I heard him curse silently. He pulled my head back and

pushed me to the floor. I laid still and watched him get up and peek out the window. He growled and then headed back toward me, zipping up his pants.

I tensed as he neared me and almost screamed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a standing position. Still keeping his grip on me, we headed to the back door.

"Listen, brat. I'm going off on a business trip. Bosses invited me." He said with pride in his voice.

When we reached the door, he opened and threw me into the dirt. I couldn't move, so I stayed still while he talked, voice darkened to disgust.

"Going to be gone for two weeks and I am not allowing trash like you in here without someone watching. But when I come back, you better be sitting waiting for me. Or

you're going to have hell."

He mumbled under his breath about how I could steal something or break something. Then he slammed the door. I waited and listened until I heard the car out front drive

away. After I was sure they were gone, I slowly stood up and walked out to the front.

'Two weeks huh. Fine by me, but where am I going to go.'

I thought about it over and over, walking while I went. The next time I looked up I found myself in the alley next to where Axel and I first met. Looking toward the big office

building, I shook my head.

'NO I could not go to Axel. I can't bring him into this. Besides if I go to him, I would have to tell him about my bruises and my cuts. Which were still bleeding and hurt

horribly.'

The redhead had crossed my mind but I kept talking myself out of it each time. I couldn't go to him…besides he probably went home already. I turned around crestfallen until

a voice stopped me cold.

"Come onnnn Axel."

It was Demyx. I looked down the block and I saw everyone walking. I noticed Axel first and I couldn't help but smile, even though it hurt from a bruise sitting on my cheek.

They were walking toward me, probably worked late since the sun was already setting and the people on the street seemed to have dwindled down to a few others who had

worked late.

As they approached, I started telling my body to move backwards and run. But Axel seemed to have already entranced it because I could feel myself walking slowly from the

shadows toward the redhead. Soon I was at the mouth of the alley, waiting, with a frown on my face, a hand on my arm in an awkward half-hug, and tears starting to fill up

my eyes.

It took only one glance from Axel for him to suddenly stop and cause some of his friends to bump into him.

"Roxas. What are you doing here, what's going on?"

"Axel" I sobbed, tears running down my cheeks.

Hearing the pleading tone in my voice, he rushed over to me and gathered me into a hug. I could see the others walking up with worried looks. Axel pulled me out of the hug

and looked me up and down. When a look of horror crossed his face, I knew that he had seen the bruises and blood. I couldn't care less anymore, I decided that I would tell

Axel everything and hope I didn't drive him away.

"Oh my god, Roxas. What happened you're all beat up and you're bleeding everywhere. Shit"

I laughed a bit not knowing why. When everyone had taken in my whole appearance they were mortified. Demyx and Cloud started crying; Sora was in hysterics, Riku and

Leon looked ready to kill, and Zexion had started examining all of my wounds. Axel sat there and stared at my face, he seemed angry, sad, and worried at the same time.

I grabbed his hand and said, "Axel…I need a place to stay, please."

Axel's expression softened and he nodded. Standing, he shooed Zexion away from me and scooped me up into his arms. I circled my arms around his neck and leaned my

head on his shoulder.

"Roxas is staying at my house." He announced. I heard agreements from the group and we broke apart. Everyone got into their individual vehicles and drove off toward Axel's

house. I was lying down in the back seat resting when the car stopped. I sat up and stared out the window. Axels house was amazing, a mansion with an amazing garden out

front. Axel picked me up out of the car and carried me inside, everyone else followed behind.

The inside was just as impressive as the outside. Axel placed me on a couch in a large living room and then left. While he was gone, everyone sat down in different places,

wasting no time doing it I noticed that they didn't hesitate on where to sit. Obviously they've sat here many times before. Axel soon came back with a first aid kit and handed

it to Zexion, who told me to take of my shirt. I hesitated for a second until I felt Axel sit next to me and grab my hand to give it a squeeze. I sighed and took off my shirt.

I closed my eyes as I heard gasps from the occupants of the room. I knew what they had seen, they had seen the bruises and the bleeding cuts, but they had also seen the

scars. The ones that my father left behind from previous beatings. I could feel myself shaking slightly, afraid about what might happen next. I couldn't believe it when a hand

clasped mine and a hug came from my side. I opened my eyes to see sadness on Zexions face as he stared at my wounds. He was the one who grabbed my hand. Looking to

the side I saw Axel holding my shaking form. Everyone else was pretty much the same as the two next to me.

When Axel and Zexion let go of me, Zexion opened up the first aid kit and started cleaning my wounds. I hissed as antibiotics were sprayed on the cuts. Then I heard the first

voice in this room of silence.

"Roxas," Axel said in a hushed tone that sounded so loud to my ears. "What happened"

I had no idea where to start. There was so much to tell and I was nervous and extremely aware of everyone's looks. I kept opening and closing my mouth like a fish,

wondering about how to explain everything.

"Who did this to you?" Zexion said. Well it was a place to start.

"My father" I replied quietly. Gasps, growls, and exclamations of shock reverberated around the room. Looking around I could see that most of them expected this kind of

answer.

"Why" Zexion.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"Quite a good place to start." Riku

"It wasn't always like this. I lived in a very happy environment. My mother, my father, and me. We were a good family. It only changed seven, maybe eight, months ago. My

mother, she died, in a car accident. Got hit by a drunk driver on the way to the store. After that my father went into a depression. I was bad for a while too, but I moved on

from her death. My father coped another way."

I stopped there feeling like that was a lame excuse as a start. Everyone was quietly waiting for me to continue. Zexion had continued with caring for my wounds and I flinched

a bit when it stung too much. At my lengthy pause, Axel decided to move closer to me and hold my hand. Silently urging me to continue with a gentle squeeze of my hand. I

sighed lightly and complied.

"He…he started to drink. Every night he came home he was drunk and he either completely ignored me or yelled at me about useless things. A month after ward things only

got worse. He never ignored but instead replaced it with beatings. They started out light, a few punches, some slaps, and that was it. Then it escalated into bruises, cuts,

sometimes sprains and broken bones. It just kept getting worse and worse."

I paused again. Zexion had finished with my wounds, so I put my shirt back on and watched him sit down at a chair. It was relatively quiet and I debated on whether I should

continue or not. Revealing everything so far had been hard and I didn't get many reactions from the others, so I could tell that they had pretty much already guessed that I

was beaten.

"He forced you to beg." Leon broke the silence.

I looked up at him and he had a neutral expression shown, but in his eyes he was worried and angry. I nodded and answered the statement.

"Yes, he never let me use anything unless I needed it. I haven't bathed, washed my clothes, eaten much, or even lived and slept in comfort for a while now. He said I had to

get him money to be able to live in the house and since I'm not eighteen yet, I couldn't do anything about it."

"Why didn't you just call the police?" Sora asked.

"I did. A few times but my father was able to convince them each time that I was lying about everything. The police let it go, they didn't even make reports about it."

"That is fucked up." Demyx spoke up, annoyance written clearly on his face. There were nods from everyone, including me.

Silence broke through again and I thought that that would have been done with. I hadn't even talked about the sexual abuse and truthfully my confidence in telling them that

was slowly slipping. Then another voice broke through the silence again, this one hadn't even spoke through the whole story.

"There's something you're keeping from us. I can see it in your eyes. What is it?" Axel said so low that I thought no one would catch it even in the silence. Everyone did catch

it though and looked at me after they gave Axel a quick glance. I looked toward him and he was looking at me with fire in his eyes. He knew I was hiding something and he

wanted me to tell him about it. I got a bit nervous…ok a lot nervous…and I slowly thought about what I was going to say. I recalled everything that that man did to me. I

relived every moment and I couldn't stop. I hadn't noticed my body shaking and my eyes burning from unshed tears until Axel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me

into his lap. Curling into him a bit I started with the first thing that came to my mind.

"He sexually abuses me."

I felt Axel tense up and I looked away from him. I looked away from everyone and down to where my shaking hands were clasped together. Silence spread everywhere. It

seemed that not only the occupants of the room where listening but every creature in the walls and outside of the windows and doors as well.

"He came home really drunk one night and started yelling about how horrible his life was. I was in my room listening to it. Suddenly he started yelling for me to go down

there. I couldn't refuse him so I did as I was told. He was in the living room on the couch staring off into nothing. When he finally noticed me his eyes seemed to get this look

in them. That look scared me and I became frightened more and more with each passing second. He told me to come over and sit in front of him. When I did I couldn't react

when he suddenly grabbed my head. I'll spare you the details, but that night I had given him three blow jobs, he hand fucked me until I bled, and I got beaten to the point

where I couldn't even move without my body feeling every cut, bruise, and scratch. He then made me clean him up and prepare him a bath. Since then he would do almost

the same thing every time. Sometimes he would give me hand jobs and the other way around or he would give himself a hand job and made sure I was there for it. He would

always beat me the worst then and he always made me clean him and start him a bath whether I could move or not. Sometimes he would even bring toys into the mix, I

remember vividly when there was a whip. Bottom line, he really fucked me over for his sick little mind and made sure that every time I could get as dirty as possible. The only

thing he never did was enter me so I guess I'm still kind of a virgin. I'm really frightened every time it happens and in the back of my mind I still think that one day he will go

all the way. It's hell in that house."

I was shaking a lot now and tears were slowly pouring out of my eyes. I was using all of my strength to keep them from falling. I was struck with the sense that everything

was going to get bad after this. I really couldn't believe that I told them everything. But once the questions started it was difficult for me to avoid them, so I didn't. I refused

to look at everyone curling up into myself more. I was still on Axel's lap but he made no move to do anything. I only came a bit out of my protective circle when I heard a sob.

Looking up I saw tears in Sora and Demyx's eyes. Both were trying not to sob into their boyfriends shirts. Zexion held Demyx while Riku did the same for Sora and didn't show

much emotion on their faces, but their eyes showed everything. Cloud and Leon were snuggled up to one another the anger evident in their faces. I looked up to Axel and he

showed complete rage from his face. I didn't know what to make of it and I could feel myself shying away from him. He noticed though and turned his head toward me. I

jumped from the movement but calmed down when his features softened into sadness.

His hold on me tightened and I suddenly found myself pressed up to his chest in a tight hug. He ran his hand through my hair which I found comforting. I relaxed quite a bit

and uncurled some more. I leaned into him and sighed. The noise broke through everyone's lack of sound and I found myself almost deaf from the onslaught of noise in the

form of questions, condolences, and death threats to my father.

"How the hell could someone do that to their own child!" Sora

"Yeah, I mean just because his wife died did not mean he could go and take it out on his kid." Cloud

"Death happens all the time and the decision he made on how to act from the depression was a wrong choice." Zexion

"Ugh, people like that make me sick." Riku

"Rox, I don't know how you were able to make it threw that and come out as nice and sweet as you are." Demyx

"The whole situation is fucked up." Leon

"I want you to stay with me." Axel

Everything seemed to go silent as I looked up at Axel. He was staring into my eyes with determination. I knew he wouldn't let this go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you guys mixed up in this. You guys are too nice for this stuff."

"No Rox, don't think that. We are your friends and this is what friends do." Axel said "stay with me for as long as you like ok."

I thought about his request, hell what was I thinking about it for. I nodded my head and leaned back against his chest. The whole ordeal left me weak and drained and sore all

over.

"He kicked me out." I said as I looked up at Axel. He looked at me wide eyed. "He said that he was going to be gone for two weeks and that I had to stay out of the house

until he came back. He beat me up and almost made me give him a blow job. Fortunately his ride came before it happened. Then he dragged me to the back door and threw

me out of it."

Axel stayed silent, he looked like he was thinking. I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

"Roxas, when is your birthday." Axel asked

"In about 5 months" I answered sleepily.

It went quiet again and I was close to falling into a deep sleep. I felt Axel pick me up but I didn't have the energy to move. He told everyone that they could either go home or

spend the night and that he was going to put me to bed. I felt myself being carried and soon I was placed onto a soft bed and covered with warm blankets. It had been so

long since I slept on something so comfortable. I snuggled into the warmth and curled up. I heard a silent chuckle when I rubbed my cheek against the nice smelling pillows. I

heard the door close and then I let sleep take over me.

**Kira: awwww. Roxie-baby told everyone. There all so caring. But now I'm in a slump. I didn't do to well on this chapter. :( Well some parts were really good **

**but I don't think the confession part was done too well. Unfortunatly thats the only way i can see it going. :P So Roxie's staying with Axel for the next two **

**weeks. SPOILER: The next two weeks are going to be filled with dates, cuddles, and fluff! Yay Well see you next chapter! =o= -u- (waves good bye)**

**P.S. all of you who screamed Hell Yes at the beginning of the chapter...Go You! Give yourself a prize for being enthusiastic and all time fans of AkuRoku **

**and my story. You guys are the bomb!**


	10. A Day at the Fair

**Hello everyone. It's been a month since I last updated and I felt bad for keeping you guys from the next chapter. But then I just remeber that you guys must **

**hate the story now becasue only one of you reviewed the last chapter :'( Or maybe that was becasue I was right and the last chapter was terrible :"(**

**Well I'm still going to update this story even thought he lack of reviews kind of killed my spirit for this story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's **

**a little lame at the beginning but it gets better from here on out.**

**So here's chapter 9 everyone enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Axel POV

After putting Roxas to bed I went back downstairs to find everyone still there. They were talking quietly and when I made myself known they all turned towards me. I sighed

and sat back down on the couch.

"Well…" Zexion started off, "We expected the beating part but…"

"The raping's were something we did not foresee." I said quietly.

Everyone was quiet again. Lost in thought, I tried to figure out what I could do for Roxas. I couldn't go to the police and Roxas would have to go back to his father in a

fortnight.

"There has to be some way to help him. He has five months before he can leave that place but anything can happen between then and now." I mused silently.

"Well, you have two weeks to figure it out." Sora said

The talk died down again and I was deep in thought. Then another interruption.

"Axel, how do you feel about Roxas." I startled at the question and looked up to the questioner. Demyx had a smile on his face that looked like he had just come up with the

most brilliant plan in the world. I thought about the question for a bit. I liked Roxas a lot. Ever since he started joining us to go places I saw many things about the blond and

they all intrigued me to know more. I knew I was physically attracted to him. I liked being near Roxas and doing things with him. I liked how his hair was so soft every time I

ran my hands through it and I liked that his pale skin was soft to the touch. I loved that he was small and fit nicely against me almost like we were made for each other. I

especially loved his eyes. How deep and bright they looked. How the blue that didn't compare to any jewel or even the ocean or the sky.

Of course it wasn't just his looks his personality was adorable. His laugh was like the softest music and his smile was radiant enough to out rival the sun. His pouts just made

him look all the cuter and his quirks only added to it. His gentleness was astounding, his love for romances and families just made him so precious. Ii simply loved everything

about him. I loved him to no end.

I stopped my thought process there. 'When did the like turn to love. When the hell did I become so corny and cheesy like in a chick flick romance.' thinking for a bit more I

smiled at the conclusion I got.

"I…I really think I might love the kid." I answered. I saw Demyx smile and everyone followed suit.

"So, then it's easy what you should do then." Demyx and that crazy smile.

I stared at him blankly, not sure what he was going on about.

"Well… why not just, you know after the five months, have him live with you and you can take care of him." He continued.

My eyes widened at the suggestion and my mind was having a hard time wrapping around the idea. It never came to me that he could live with me after he left.

"I never thought of that. Stupid me." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I never thought Demyx could keep up that kind of conversation." Sora suddenly said to which Demyx quickly protested. "Anyway, we all decided that we were going to

sleep here."

Without even acknowledging the brunette I got up and bid everyone good night. Starting to head up the stairs I remembered that, in the rush to make sure Roxas was ok, I

forgot to pick up the mail. I didn't know why such an insignificant thought came to me but I decided to indulge it and go retrieve my daily bills.

Once at the mailbox I had found the bills and I also found a flyer. Looking the flyer over an idea came to mind. I smiled and walked back inside, thinking about my brilliant

plan.

THE NEXT DAY

Roxas had not waken up yet so during breakfast I told everyone about my plan.

"I found this flyer in my mailbox." I said holding out for everyone to see. "It says that there is a fair today and I think it would be good for Roxas to go to relax and have some

fun."

"I think that's a good idea. We'll go too." Demyx said. With nods from everyone we started to make plans. We had two hours to get ready and leave. While everyone was busy

with the plans I went upstairs to see Roxas.

Roxas POV

I woke up to the sun on my face. I thought I was back in the house and I was still living in my personal hell. When I opened my eyes, though, a whole new sight greeted me. I

was surrounded by opulence in a wide and spacious room. The décor was homely and relaxing with white walls covered in posters, paintings, and some other items; the floor

was covered in a plush red carpet and a dresser and mirror was off to one side; the bed I was laying on was big, soft, comfortable, and warm.

I nestled under the covers, confused, and trying to remember what happened that lead me to this nice room. Thinking, I squirmed around trying to find and answer. Then, I

found myself face down into one of the fluffy pillows. I smelled something faint and when I took a bigger sniff I recognized Axel's smell. In a rush, everything from the day

before flashed through my head conjuring up a headache. Groaning I sunk back into the pillow and stopped my thinking process. Apparently when I stopped thinking my body

decided that it was going to try to memorize Axel's scent. So, I laid there sniffing the pillow and relaxing into the happy feelings the smell was giving me.

I jolted up when I heard the door open. Looking toward the sound I saw Axel watching me. I relaxed a bit and stared back.

"G-good morning" I said quietly. I watched him smile at me and walk slowly toward the bed. Stopping right next to me, he tousled my hair.

"Mornin' Roxie. You hungry?"

I nodded at the question being indeed hungry since my last meal was breakfast the day before. Which consisted of a few bites of bread and a slice of an apple. I followed Axel

downstairs where a whole buffet of food as well as everyone else was waiting. I couldn't help but stare longingly at the food. Axel noticed and gave me a small push towards it

telling me to help myself to whatever I wanted.

I was really happy for it and I soon had two full plates in front of me. Everyone laughed at the display as I stated to chow down on the deliciousness. I slowed down my eating

when a conversation started.

"Roxas, do you think you would be ok going out today." Axel said. I looked at him while I chewed thoughtfully. After a minute I swallowed.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Well there's a fair today. With rides and food and games. I was thinking maybe you would like to come with me…to come with us." He said with a small blush.

I thought about it while sipping at some orange juice. A fair did sound like fun and it may be able to get my mind of my situation. Bonus is that I get to spend the day with

Axel.

Smiling I nodded my head and laughed a bit when Axel gave a small jump in the air with a "yay." We finished up breakfast and got ready for the day. It was then that I

noticed that I didn't have any clothes to wear. When I told Axel this, he thought for a moment before getting an idea. He asked Sora for any extra clothes he had. Thankfully

we were relatively the same size. After borrowing an outfit from him Axel told me that we would buy new clothes for me after the fair. I protested that he didn't have to but he

won me over after a few minutes of some very convincing arguments.

When it was time to go we piled into two cars and headed off. I had never been to a fair before and I wanted to try out all the rides. When I saw the fair I was surprised by

how big it was. It had rollercoasters and booths and, surprisingly, good looking food everywhere. We got our tickets and headed off.

"Ok everyone" Sora said as he grabbed onto Riku's arm. "We are going to separate into groups. Everyone with their boyfriends. Axel and Roxas you guys don't have

boyfriends but you can pair up."

Sora winked at us and ran off with Riku. Everyone else followed suit and left Axel and I behind with a blush on my face and our mouths open wide. I turned to Axel and asked

"did you know about this?"

He shook his head and looked at me and blushed as well. After a big awkward silence Axel cleared his throat and took my hand.

"So what did you want to do first."

I looked at him and smiled.

"I want to go on the roller coasters."

Smiling back at me, he led me to the nearest ride. For the rest of the morning, Axel and I rode all of the rides and played most of the games. Axel took part in a contest and

was able to get us free lunches. Soon it was almost time for lunch.

"Roxas, we have time for one more activity. What do you say?" I looked towards Axel as he said this. He was pointing to a house near the food courts. Looking at the sign

telling what the house was, I paled. It was a haunted house and I wasn't very good with things like that. Through all of my life the scariest thing I had ever seen was

"monsters" on Halloween.

"Axel, I don't know. I really don't like haunted houses."

"Aww, don't worry Rox it's not that scary. It's all fake."

"…I think we should just skip it."

"Come on Roxas I'll be here for you in case anything really is that scary. But trust me there isn't."

I gave a small whine before finally relenting. I really didn't want to see anything scary but Axel said it wasn't that scary and I trusted him. Axel gave a gleeful laugh and pulled

me to the dark building. I truly hoped that this wouldn't be very scary. Those hopes were quickly dashed as we step foot into the darkness.

I squeezed Axel's hand as we slowly made our way through the dark. When I felt a cold, slimy wetness move across my face, I screamed and clung to Axel's side.

"Whoa. Rox it's ok. It wasn't real. Calm down." Even with Axel comforting me I still screamed and clung to him with every passing horror. After a particularly loud scream from

a bloody gore jumping out from the ceiling I caught Axel trying to hide a laugh at my fright. I had to say that I was really hurt that Axel would laugh at me like that. When we

got out I was a pale and shivering mess and I was so angry at Axel that I immediately let him go and ignored him till we met up with the others at the food court. Axel was

thoroughly confused at my behavior and tried to talk to me the whole time.

Unfortunately we got to the table, with our food, last so I had to sit next to him. Axel seemed worried that I was ignoring him and the others were giving us strange looks. I

got through lunch with giving barely a word to Axel to let him think about what he did. Afterwards everyone separated again and I was stuck alone with him. Of course he

took that opportunity to find out the problem.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I planned on ignoring him but he forced me to pay attention by grabbing onto my arm. I looked at him and saw that he

had a confused and sad expression.

I sighed and said, "Axel, it really hurt when you laughed at me in the haunted house. I was generally scared and it was really mean of you to laugh."

I watched as realization came over his face and then submerged into guilt. My anger seemed to start to slowly dissipate as he started to explain.

"I'm sorry Rox. It was just so cute when you got scared and clung to me. I really liked it when you held onto me and I couldn't help but laugh at it. I wasn't trying to make fun

of you. I'm sorry." He said in a flurry.

By the time he took a breath all of my anger had gone and my face became my new personal heater. I turned away from Axel to hide the blush.

"Fine. I forgive you" I said. In response, I got a crushing hug from Axel to which I gave a small smile. He let go all too soon and I turned to face him.

"So what should we do now? We still have a few hours left." He said

I thought about it for a moment before a smile came onto my face. By the time it was time to go we had gone on every single ride. Twice.

After we went shopping, which took a couple hours because Sora and Cloud were fighting over which outfits looked sexier on me, and ate dinner at Kaji No Ie we headed back

to the house. Everyone said their goodbyes and left leaving Axel and I to ourselves. Axel suggested we watch a movie and that's where we are now. Sitting on the opposite

ends of the couch barely paying attention to the movie while sneaking glances at each other. Well maybe that's a bit one sided.

I kept trying to think of a conversation starter when Axel started first.

"Roxas…I don't think I apologized to you properly yet."

I looked at him questioningly. "You apologized and I forgave you. What more is there to an apology?"

"Well I don't think that was proper. I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me. It's fine." I turned my gaze back to the movie but my attention stayed on Axel.

"Please, I really want to make it up to you."

I laughed a bit. "Axel really you don't have to."

"Please"

"…alright what did you have in mind."

I turned back toward him only to get a close up of his face. I hadn't realized that he was scooting closer to me and the small proximity had my heart pounding and my face

sport a faint blush.

"Like this." He said his voice turning husky. A small shiver went up my spine as he suddenly leaned closer.

"Axel…what are yo…" I stopped midsentence when his lips touched mine. My eyes wide I sat frozen. After the initial shock wore off I felt how soft his lips felt against mine and

my eyes slowly shut. I kissed back and felt Axel smirk. When Axel pulled away I let out a small whine and attempted to kiss him again. He didn't allow it though and pulled

back toward his seat. I stared at him dumbly when he turned his attention back to the TV.

Annoyance spilled through my body and I lunged at Axel and pinned him to the couch. Axel stared at me with a stunned expression and made no attempt to push me off.

"That is very rude, Axel, teasing me like that." I said in a low, seductive voice. Hearing this, Axel smirked at me and gave a quiet hum.

"Oh, well what if I only teased you to make you jump me." He replied in an equally seductive voice.

I stared at him, my annoyance all gone to be replaced with a cherry tomato face. He chuckled and continued speaking making shivers run down my spine.

"Well, Roxas, what would you do next."

I stared into his over-confident face and slowly leaned down to his ear. "Maybe I might just kiss you."

I heard Axel 'hmph'. "Well, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing" I whispered. Then I proceeded to crash our lips together. It was oh so delicious and soft. I buried my hands into his hair and relished the feeling of a tongue sliding

against my bottom lip before I granted it entrance. We fought for dominance not long until I gave up and allowed Axel the win. He thrust his warm tongue into my mouth and

explored around.

I was startled when he suddenly pulled away from me. I tried to get back to his inviting lips but he stopped me by flipping me over so I was under him. I stared up at him as

he brought our mouths and tongues back together. I moaned when I felt my shirt being lifted and hands gently caressing my stomach and softly glide up my chest. My hands

were in his hair again and with every moan I tugged on his hair a bit wringing out moans from the gorgeous man above me.

When we parted for air we stared at each other before Axel smiled at me making my insides warm and fuzzy. My heart beat abnormally fast and my whole body felt hot.

Despite this I was also really sleepy. I had a big day yesterday and today and the feelings of warmth were dying down quickly. I could feel the sleep over powering me and my

eyes started to drift down.

Axel quietly laughed and picked me up. I snuggled into his shoulder and closed my eyes. Soon I was stripped and changed into a set of pajamas and laid down onto a bed. I

kept my eyes closed and waited for the sound of the door closing. Instead I felt the bed dip and I opened my eyes, surprised to see Axel in pajamas lying down next to me.

I didn't concern myself with it and when Axel stilled I contentedly scooted closer until I was comfortably wrapped in his arms. With Axel's natural body heat warming me I

quickly drifted off.

Before I completely fell asleep I whispered, "I love you Axel."

The last thing I heard was "I love you too Roxas."

**Yay! Finally confessions and make out scenes. Hope you all are happy now! Review. Now that the love is going around to everybody, there is only one thing **

**to take care of. The b#%& of a dad that Roxie lives with. Time to send him to hell. heh heh :3**

**This chapter was sooo sappy but also really cute and romantic. Writing the make out scene got me tingly. hee hee. Well I'll see you next chapter! Bye**


	11. Back to Hell

Chapter 10

Roxas POV

Staying with Axel proved to be very interesting. I went to work with him and did small odd jobs for everyone. At the house, Axel and I would watch movies and talk a lot. I told

Axel of my life before my mother died. In return, Axel told me about his childhood and how he met the rest of the group. During days off we would all go somewhere as a group.

We had gone to the beach, the mall, and the movies. Every day was new and I loved every second of it. I wish my whole life could be like this, but I had to go back to my father

sometime.

After we confessed to each other all those nights ago, Axel has been preoccupied with keeping me within snuggling range for whenever he felt like molesting me. I didn't really

mind it because I was happy that I was being loved. Every night we would make out and sleep together. We haven't gone any farther than that because I felt that I wasn't ready

quite yet. I wanted to end things with my father first. I couldn't bear to sleep with Axel only just to go back and feel like betraying him by giving in to that man. Axel understood

this and never pushed his ministrations very far even though he wanted too very much.

Soon the end of my two week paradise was coming to a close. Everyone became depressed but none so much as I was. I had finally found someone to love and I couldn't be with

them because of the hell that was my life. On Sunday I would be leaving Axel and heading back to that man.

It was Saturday night and everyone spent dinner at Axel's house to say goodbye. It was a sad dinner and at one point everyone said there piece about 'how I shouldn't go back'

and 'that is a terrible place to be' and 'please be careful'. I accepted it all with great joy and I was glad that I had friends who cared about me. After the dinner was done and the

initial goodbye/crying fest, then everyone left leaving Axel and me to say goodbye in privacy.

Axel sat down on the couch and looked to be deep in thought. I sat down next to him quietly and waited for him to say something. After a few minutes he still had the same look

on his face. I sighed believing that I would have to start this conversation or else Axel would be sitting there all night just thinking. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth to

start when he interrupted me.

"Roxas, let's go for a walk." He said as he stood up.

He put out his hand and waited patiently for me to take it. After a slight hesitation I put my hand in his and let him guide me as we made our way out the door and down the

street. Silence engulfed us once again. We were walking slowly, our hands still clasped together. The silence stayed until we reached a nearby park. Walking along the park paths

Axel started a conversation.

"Roxas…you know I love you right?"

"Of course Axel, I love you too"

"…I don't want you to go but I know you have too"

I stayed silent looking out at the playground on the other side of the park.

"I have been thinking of ways to keep you out of that place as much as you can."

I looked toward him and saw his beautiful eyes shining in determination.

"I can't do anything about night…but during the day you can come with me to work and stay as long as you can and when there isn't work you can hang out with us or come to

the house with me, I'll give you a key so you can get in whenever you want so whenever you can get away you can be with me and you can be safe."

Axel said that so quickly that when he was done he had to take a few deep gulps. I stared at him speechless. I felt happy that he cared for me so much and a smile spread

across my face. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face in the crook of his neck. When he hugged back I only squeezed him tighter.

"Axel that is a wonderful idea. Thank you."

I looked up at Axel's smiling face. He soon brought that face down and into the sweetest kiss we had ever shared. We broke apart and snuggled into each other. All too soon the

embrace was broken as Axel pushed me away enough to look into my face. He looked serious and I listened intensely at his next set of words.

"Roxas, after you turn 18 you will be out of the house right?"

I nodded at his question.

"Well when that happens you won't have anywhere to go?"

"Axel what are you saying?"

"…when that happens I want you to come live with me. I want to take care of you like you should be taken care of."

I was silent for a moment not really believing that he had really said that. Maybe he didn't. Maybe I heard wrong. But no the slight blush on his face reassured me that what I

heard was correct.

"Oh Axel. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. Yes. Of course I will come live with you."

Happy once again we snuggled against each other one more time before heading back to the house to spend the remaining time I had with him. All through the night I never let

go of him.

The next morning came sooner than I hoped it would. Axel and I ate breakfast silently and I savored every moment of this perfect life before it slipped my grasp. After we spent

our time to the last minute with each other we climbed into Axel's car and started the dreaded trip back to my house. The ride was silent but Axel barely let go of my hand.

I directed him towards the house. When we finally stopped in front of it a disgusted look came across Axel's face. I, myself, had to sigh relieved because my father hadn't arrived

yet.

Axel POV

Looking up at the house had me grimacing in disgust. The place was horribly kept and I worried at what kind of living conditions Roxas had to live in. I'll ask him about it later.

No one seemed to be home so that was good. Roxas sighed next to me and we turned towards each other.

"Well, I guess it's time to go."

"Yeah… Roxas you'll come to work tomorrow right?"

"Of course Axel. I promised didn't I" he said with a small smile.

I sighed and continued on.

"Roxas…tell me everything that happens to you in that house, ok."

A frown graced his features and he looked skeptical of the idea. Before he could argue, I continued.

"Please, Roxy. I need to know everything so I can fix it. I want to fix you and replace all the bad things with good things."

His look softened before he blushed, smiling. He nodded his head and I brought him to me in a tight hug. He hugged me back and nuzzled my shoulder. When we let go I gave

him a peck on the lips and he got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I yelled out the window. He smiled and waved back at me. I watched him until he went into the back. He probably wouldn't be able to go in until his

father returned. I stayed a few more minutes before sighing once again and driving off.

Roxas POV

When I entered the back yard I waited until I heard Axel drive away. I started crying then, I had kept my tears in well when I was with Axel. But now that I was away from him I

let them loose. I went to sit on the back porch and waited. I felt cold, alone, and horrible without Axel by me. While I waited I replayed my memories with him over and over

feeling a small bit of warmth fill me.

I had been sitting out here since 8 am, yesterday. It was now getting close to 4 in the morning the next day. My father had shown no sign of arriving and I was hungry, cold, and

tired. I had thought about going back to Axel but I couldn't risk not being here when he got back. I felt my eyes drooping shut when I heard a car drive up to the house.

I heard my father's voice and I sat up waiting for the door to open. I heard him open the front door as the taxi drove away. The lights came on and footsteps went through the

house. It was almost 10 more minutes before the back door finally opened. I tried not to look relieved or happy.

My father scowled down at me like he just found an ugly, dead animal sitting there. I made a move to stand but his immediate sneer stopped me.

"Hmph. You are going to wait here while I get things ready. When you come in I'll show you how much I missed you." His voice was low and threatening with a hint of

seductiveness. I was shaking even more now.

"Then, afterwards I will go to bed. I've had a busy two weeks. I want you to clean up this house before I wake up. It's filthy."

He looked at me and his sneer widened at the apparent horror that unconsciously came to my face. He eyed me a moment more before his look turned sinister.

"And…while you're cleaning…open all the windows. The house needs to air out." He laughed as he shut the door in my face.

I stared at it in shock. It was freezing tonight and that man wanted me to clean in below freezing temperatures! I willed myself not to cry as I waited for the door to open again.

At 5:00 the door opened and I was dragged back inside by my hair. When we entered the living room I was thrown on the floor and my clothes were ripped from my body. I was

immediately punched and kicked and scratched at. I heard a few bones break and blood flow from open wounds. After the beating I was allowed a break as my father went to get

a beer. He sat at the couch and watched me bleed as he drank. Every time I moved he would kick me.

When he finished that bottle he went up and got another one. When he came back he set the full bottle aside and broke the empty bottle across my back. I felt cuts form and

more blood trickle down. Then he used the broken bottle to lash at me creating jagged marks along my body all the while spouting out "whore" "slut" "dirty" "unloved"

"unwanted" "devil" "demon" "bitch" and any other foul name he could come up with in a short time span. He even went as far as taking one of the small shards and carving a few

of the words into my arms and legs.

When he finally finished, he didn't give me a break. He immediately forced his hand into me and pumped in and out. By this time I was almost on the verge of passing out but

the sudden intrusion brought me back as I let out a scream. I got the bottle thrown at my head then and which caused me to muffle my screams. When I started to feel blood

running between my legs he pulled his hand out and turned me around.

Delivering a punch to my face, he let go of me and proceeded to pull his pants down. When that was down he grabbed me and forced himself into my mouth. He groaned and I

whimpered. Thrusting in and out without rhythm was horrible. Every time he went back in he went so deep that he choked me.

"You know, I had an awful vacation." He said.

"It was going great at first, but then things started to go wrong. I think I just lost the favor from my bosses. I may never get the promotion now." He ranted out.

I knew now why this was rougher than usual. This wouldn't happen unless he was drunk, like too drunk to even think at all just go by instincts and carnal desire. He was in a bad

mood and the only thing he wanted to do was take it out on me. I found myself thinking about what else was in store for me this time. I only hoped that he didn't enter me. I

prayed that he didn't go that far.

I'm not going to give you details about the rest of that. It is too gruesome (and the author just does not have the confidence to write that kind of thing) but after I had enough

cum in my stomach to make me feel full, he pulled out of my mouth and went for that second bottle. I couldn't believe how long he lasted. All I'm going to tell you is that during

the rest of it I got my first taste of alcohol, in more than one place, and drowning. Let me tell you alcohol and cuts do not work well when you are trying to block out any pain

you may be experiencing, especially when the alcohol is poured in places it's not supposed to be. Once it was over I was bruised on almost every inch of skin and cut enough to

look like a patchwork. There was so much cum on and in me that I didn't believe that any number of cleansings was going to clean me off.

There were only two good things about the whole thing. One, he didn't enter me. Two, he, surprisingly, let me clean and bandage only the most horrible wounds when it was

over. He still made me draw him a bath and he wouldn't let me clean the rest of myself. I went back downstairs and got out cleaning supplies. I opened all the windows and

started cleaning the downstairs floor.

By the time I was finished the sun had already risen and had been shining for quite a while. I put away all the cleaning supplies and checked the time. 7:30. I still had time to

get dressed, preferably something extremely warm because I was shivering like crazy, and head over to Axel's office. I headed up the stairs and was almost to my room when

the door down the hall opened.

I froze and looked towards it to see my father walk out already dressed and ready for work. I stood against the wall to let him pass. He didn't give me any acknowledgement as

he went down the stairs and out the door. It wasn't part of his usual routine so I was a bit scared, but I put it out of my mind to get ready to go. I decided to wear a long sleeved

shirt with a sweater and some pants with minimal holes in them and my thickest socks, which unfortunately had many holes in them.

My cuts had scabbed over while I was moving about cleaning, but the blood wasn't cleaned off. I probably looked like I had rolled around in it. I sighed and decided to take care

of it at the office. I pulled on some shoes and put my hood up as I headed out the door. Unfortunately it was a bit cold today, I had heard that rain was predicted to fall the next

couple of days. This just made my constant shivering worse. 'I should get to the office quickly to get warm. I don't want to get hypothermia' I thought as I raced down the

streets.

I couldn't run very fast or for very long because of my aching body but I did my best and was able to get there in 20 minutes. Oh, how Axel will love this. I hoped that I could get

to the top floor this time without any problems. I got on the elevator and was surprised that it wasn't packed like the last time. 'Probably because this is the time when everyone

is starting to head to work.'

I waited until the other people got off before I clicked the button for the top floor. On the way some people got on and looked at me suspiciously but they didn't associate. As the

elevator rose I had the strangest feeling of fear. I didn't know why so I could only stand there and try and force the feeling away. I jumped, surprised, when the elevator dinged

and opened up to the floor I got off of.

I slowly walked in until I could see the first desk. Demyx was sitting there talking on the phone with someone. Contradictory to his personality, he looked very serious. I waited

till he hung up before walking up to his desk.

"Hi Demyx"

He looked up and squealed.

"Roxie, you're here"

He jumped up and glomped me. I let out a groan from the pressure on my wounds.

"Hey guys, Roxas is here." Demyx yelled out. Everyone got up and greeted me with enthusiasm. Each hug hurt my pained body but I welcomed it all the same. When the hugs

were done I looked around for Axel. I desperately needed some warmth from him to soothe the shivers still racking my body. Beside me Sora chuckled then yelled Axel's name

at his office. A few moments later he poked his head out. As soon as he saw me standing there he raced over and wrapped me in a warm and much desired hug. I snuggled into

him and sighed contentedly. The hug ended abruptly when he suddenly pushed me back and tried to examine my still covered head.

"Roxas, why are you dressed like that and why are you shivering."

The others looked at me worried. I sighed and wormed out of his hold only to put my hand in his.

"Shit, Roxas your hand is like ice. Come on. We will go to the lunch room and talk."

He led us to the room with the big window. I stood near a chair as the others sat down. Axel sat in a chair close to me.

"Axel, do you have a first aid kit?"

He grimaced at the question instantly knowing why I was asking for it. He then gestured to Zexion who got up and went to get the said item. I said nothing else until he got

back. When the first aid kit was placed next to me with what looked like an emergency blanket, I smiled at Zexion thankfully. He smiled back and sat down.

Then I took off my hood. Everyone gasped at my now red stained hair. Axel shot up and inspected my head. He stopped at what I supposed was the cut on my head. He took a

paper towel and wet it with water and washed the blood out of my hair. I stood still as that was being done and waited until Axel had fully inspected the clean cut. He determined

that the cut was closed and didn't need to be bandaged.

He stood back and I took off my sweater to reveal a blood stained shirt. A few whimpers were heard. When I took off my shirt there was complete silence. I looked around the

room at the faces, some showing fear others showing anger and all of them showing sadness. I looked at Axel who had no expression on his face but his eyes showed

everything. I could have cried at how nice and caring these people were to me. In fact here come a few tears now.

"What happened" Axel said as he started cleaning my wounds.

I started my story at when Axel dropped me off at the house. I told them how I had to stay outside until the early hours of the morning. I told them about when my father

dragged me back inside and beat me, then went for a drink, and then broke the empty bottle against me. At that Axel turned me around and inspected the cuts. He said that

there was some glass stuck in them and he used tweezers to pull it out before cleaning and bandaging them. There had been one particularly big piece that I couldn't help but let

out a small scream too. Axel apologized over and over before continuing.

I told them about the words my father called me and carved into my arms and legs. I showed my arms to which Axel gave a low growl too. When he said he needed to see my

legs, I started shaking. Somehow I got scared from thinking about taking off my pants. Memories of this morning flooded my mind and I started shaking. I guess the particularly

bad experience was a worse toll on me than I thought. I was acting like how I did when the rapes had started. I couldn't touch anyone without feeling frightened and I was

always having nightmares. It only stopped when I started getting used to what was happening to me.

I told Axel this in shaky breaths and he wrapped his arms around me while saying that it's horrible that I was used to such a thing. He sat me on his lap and comforted me.

When I had calmed down he told me that he still needed to see my legs and that he wouldn't hurt me and that he loved me. I felt afraid at the concept but when he said he loved

me I kept thinking to myself that this was Axel and what he said was true. After a few minutes I stood up and shakingly pulled my pants down to show the cuts on my legs. Axel

sat me down in a chair and started cleaning the word-cuts on my arms and legs.

It was then that I remembered where I was and I quickly looked around at the others embarrassed that I was almost completely naked in front of them. But they all seemed to

have turned away to save me the embarrassment, I was grateful. The only one who hadn't turned away, though, was Zexion but that was probably to oversee Axel's bandaging

of my cuts. Zexion seemed to be the "doctor" of the group so I was a little less embarrassed to be naked in front of him. When Axel finished bandaging my legs he pulled my

pants back up and continued his examination.

Everyone had turned back around and I continued with my story. I told the details of the rape including the part with the beer. I told about how, in the end, I was allowed to

bandage a few of my cuts, to which Axel had unwrapped, inspected, cleaned, and rewrapped with new bandages. Then I finished off with how I was ordered to clean the house

with all of the windows open which lasted me until after 7. When the whole story was finished Axel took care of the last of my injuries, put my shirt back on me and wrapped me

up in the emergency blanket Zexion had brought, then he sat down in a chair and situated me in his lap. I snuggled into him and then looked at the others. They all had been

relatively quiet the whole time. Now, Demyx and Sora looked sick, Leon and Riku looked like they needed to kill something or punch a hole in the wall, Cloud looked disgusted

and afraid for my life, and Zexion looked thoughtful but also showed anger and sadness. I smiled softly.

"Thanks everyone."

They all looked at me surprised.

"For what?" Axel said

I looked up at him for a moment before looking back at the others.

"For caring about me and for helping me."

There expressions softened as "your welcomes" were thrown about. Axel sighed and started rubbing me in various places trying to warm me up. After a few more minutes I was

still shivering in his arms. He looked worried and a bit frustrated at not being able to get me to a proper temperature. I think the others noticed this because Cloud suddenly

jumped up and left the room. He came back with a lunch box that I recognized as Axel's and sat it down in front of me. Axel smiled at him and gestured for him to lean down.

Axel POV

When Cloud set my lunch box down I suddenly realized what Roxas needed to warm up. I gestured for Cloud to lean down and I whispered silently, so Roxas wouldn't hear, in

his ear.

"Thanks Cloud. Why don't you have everyone gather their lunches as well so they can eat too. We need to distract Roxas from what happened so we will have an early lunch"

Cloud leaned away and nodded. I watched as he went over to the others and whispered in their ears about my suggestion. They all nodded and left, coming back with their

lunches. I opened the lunch box that I had brought and pulled out the contents.

"We're lucky that it was cold today" I whispered into Roxas' ear "because I decided to make some hot soup for lunch and it looks like you need it."

He smiled up at me and thanked me as I prepared the lunch. I had packed bowls of tomato soup and bread. The soup was still hot thankfully. I sat Roxas down in a chair next to

me so he could eat. When I placed a bowl in front of him along with a chunk of bread, he immediately started eating. 'Of course he hadn't been able to eat since breakfast

yesterday. And to be able to be so cold for so long and still be this active! He is very strong willed' I realized. I laughed a bit and ate too. Around us conversation was flowing,

just random stuff to take Roxas' mind off the memories. It worked because Roxas was no longer shaking and his face was shining brightly.

Once lunch was finished I put Roxas to work doing odd jobs. He looked like he was having a lot of fun while going around and working while having small talk with the others.

Once during a break he had come into my office, locked the door, and closed the blinds. The last thing I saw of my office was all knowing smirks from a few coworkers. I then

found a beautiful blond in my lap and a full blown make out session happening between us. When it was over and Rox slid off my lap, I pulled him back for a few minutes more.

He went over to the door and opened the blinds, the sight that greeted him had me laughing at the huge blush that covered his face. Outside was everyone leaning against the

window trying to hear in. Roxas banged on the window which had them all scrambling back to their desks laughing. Still laughing I got up and wrapped my arms around Roxas. I

leaned in for one more kiss before telling him 'I love you' and how strong he was to be able to do something like that with me even with what had just happened, letting him

leave the office to go rant to the still laughing idiots outside. I chuckled at the display and sat back down at my desk with a look of pure love shown to my little, wonderful

blonde.

I couldn't wait for the day to get him away from that hell.

**Kira: sorry for not updating for so long ;P anyway i just have three things to inform my lovely readers today...**

**Roxas: one...Kira is thinking of finishing up this story quickly. so she might to major time skips with in the chapters. she may even have the next chapter skip **

**through until my birthday. in fact that idea is what she is leaning more towards mostly because she cant think of anything else as fillers. ideas are welcomed.**

**Axel: two...since this story is finishing up, Kira wants to say that for her next story she is going to try and get a beta. she doesnt really know how it works but **

**if anyone wants to volunteer she will gladly accept offers and choose one as well as looking up the beta section on her account.**

**Kira: three...over Christmas holiday i will have a lot of free time because i wont have any school and a small amount of work. still i dont know about updating. **

**what im trying to say is that i dont know if the updating will pick up or drop down until break is over. so dont expect much. still, thank you to all of those who **

**have favorited this story and me...uh...if an idea comes to me than i might put up a holiday one shot. so see you next time. :)**

**P.S. No worries my lovelies...The b*&%$ of a father will get just what he deserves soon enough :3**


	12. The Worst Has Come

**Hey, everyone, I'm back! I was in a real slump for a while. i had no idea how to continue this, but i finally got inspiration! yay. also i decided to do a few small **

**time skips as you will notice, so thank you for your input on what you wanted.**

Chapter 11

This routine went on for three months. At home Roxas would be abused by his father who took out his frustrations with work on him. It wasn't too bad; his injuries were mostly

just large bruises and a few minor cuts. It was rare for Roxas to receive very serious injuries anymore. In the mornings, after his father went to work, Roxas would head off to

work too. At the office, Roxas would come in and greet everyone then be inspected for any new injuries he received. After that he would be put to work doing small jobs all

around the office. At lunch time everyone would head to the lunch room and Roxas ate Axel's homemade lunches. He and Axel would sit next to each other and enjoy the warmth

that each provided. After lunch there would be more work. At the end of the day, Roxas would go into Axel's office, close the blinds, and have a nice and long make out session

with the redhead. More than once he had to scold the others for trying to listen in, then Axel drove him home and Roxas had to face the wrath of his father again. But no matter

what his father dished out, Roxas would always be happy because he had his friends and he had his love for Axel.

Who knew that the most difficult obstacles against that love were just around the corner.

Roxas POV

I was really on edge lately. I was jumpy and afraid to be in the house a lot. The reason: the anniversary of my mother's death and my parent's anniversary were in two weeks.

My mother died only five days before her wedding anniversary. Anyway, it would be the first year since her death and I was afraid at how my father was going to take it,

especially with the anniversary so close. I was hoping that he would be so depressed that he would leave me alone, but one could only hope.

I told my fears to Axel the next day at work…

"I don't know how your father's going to react or treat you when that comes. I wish you could stay with me during that time" he said

"I know. I wish I could but if I disappear then the punishment is going to be terrible when I reappear"

"Well he won't notice would he?"

"I don't know. I don't want to stay with you and then find out that he called the police. Then they would find out about you and things could go wrong and I may never see you

again" I started crying at the possibility of that happening and Axel held me close wiping away all my fears.

"It's ok Roxie, we'll think of something."

I sat there running every possibility through my mind. Finding nothing I sighed and played with the idea of just staying with Axel the whole time. It might not be too bad

actually. The worst I could think of would be a repeat of what happened after he came back from his vacation. I shuddered at the memory. After weighing the pros and cons a bit

more I decided to give in.

"Axel…" after I received recognition from the redhead I continued on "I think…if it will be bad…then the best bet _would _be to stay with you" I smiled up at him receiving the same

in return. He gave me one last hug before I was sent back to work.

Over the next two weeks my suspicions about my father's future actions were constantly being justified. He came home in horrible moods and he would drink too much. I could

feel the daily beatings get slowly worse as well. Then came the day before the anniversary of my mother's death. I had told Axel that I would be able to stay with him but I

wouldn't be able to leave father until after we visited my mom's grave. He accepted the plan with little arguments.

What really worried me was that father left me alone all day. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was truly terrified because if he wasn't bothering me today than it

would be worse the next time. My head filled with horrible thoughts about what "next time" would be like, which only proved to scare me more. He had requested a week

vacation and was staying home all day; I couldn't go see Axel or the others at work.

So I was stuck cleaning and cooking. After dinner I half expected for a beating but he just walked right past me and headed to bed. I got only a bit of sleep all night in fear. I

was woken up in the morning by father banging on my door and screaming at me to get up. I was dressed in a black outfit to properly mourn in and ready in 5 minutes flat.

Downstairs was father waiting by the door. It had been a year since I was in fathers' car and it was uncomfortable. I was forced into the back seat right in his field of vision.

The whole ride I sat straight as a pole and silently stared out the window. I'm going to skip to when we had arrived back home. All that happened was that we stopped for

flowers for the grave and when we got there father crouched next to her grave and cried. I wasn't allowed anywhere near it because I was "the monster who killed his mother"

and I was left to sit next to a tree about 10 feet away, curled up and crying my eyes out.

Afterwards we headed back to the house. The moment I walked through the door I became eager and jumpy. I desperately wanted to leave as soon as possible, but I knew I had

to wait until father was occupied. So I decided to wait in my room and hoped that he would do the same. That's where everything went wrong. I shouldn't have let my guard

down because the next thing I knew I was on the floor with an aching side due to a furious kick.

I looked up and saw complete ferocity in his eyes. I froze from the look and wasn't able to do anything as he leaned down to pick me up. I was thrown once again in the direction

of the kitchen. The moment I landed I was attacked by kicks and punches to my head, torso, and legs. Once I realized what was going on I feebly tried to hold my arms up in

protection, only it didn't do much. Once a sickening pain had blossomed throughout one of my arms I was forced to put them down.

When the assault stopped I had only a second until I was picked up and dragged into the kitchen. I was slammed against the counter, bringing an onslaught of pain to my head.

I was dazed for a few minutes. When my vision stopped swimming and I had rational thought again I shook at the sight before me. Apparently while I was dazed, father had

gone and grabbed a sharp knife from a drawer. He was now standing over me and had the knife clutched tightly in his hand.

This time I let instincts kick in and I jumped up and started running for the front door. 'Shit shit shit; he's going to kill me! This is it. Got to run. Ok out of the kitchen. There's

the door. GO! GO! Ru…' my thought was cut off by the floor coming up to meet my face. He had chased after me and caught up, leaning on my back and pushing me to the floor.

Tears were escaping my eyes as he started slicing into me. I screamed at him to stop and I struggled endlessly.

After a few slices to my stomach and back, as well as a twist to my ankle when I tried to kick at him, it all stopped. I stopped moving and just laid on the floor shaking and

crying. I jumped a little when the knife clattered onto the floor next to me. It was covered in red blood. I felt weak and didn't protest or cry out when he lifted me and deposited

me on the living room floor.

He stood there for a few minutes; I closed my eyes in fear. Then he decided my skin wasn't black enough and kicked a few more times. When that was done I waited and

listened. He left me there and went upstairs. I heard the shower turn on and I sighed. With all the tension leaving my body I relaxed and immediately felt drained. I looked out

the window at the darkening sky as the sounds of the shower plagued the background.

'I should have met Axel a while ago. He must be worried.' I felt myself drifting off and blackness started creeping into my vision. In the distance I heard the shower turn off and

a few opening and closing of doors, then finally the sound of a sink. 'He must be getting rid of any evidence.' As my mind sank fully into the darkness and I slipped into

unconsciousness my last thought was, 'sorry Axel, it looks like I won't being seeing you after all'

Axel POV

I was furiously pacing around the office during the last few hours of the day. I had gotten extremely worried because Roxas was supposed to be here a while ago. Everyone was

trying to assure me that he was fine and just a tad bit late, but I knew that they were just as worried as I was. I knew what today was and I was hoping beyond hope that Roxas

was safe. As closing time came upon us I got a bad feeling deep in my heart. By the time I was at my car, I knew something was wrong. I bid goodnight to everyone who

assured me one last time, with unconvincing tones, that everything was all right. I disagreed with them and proceeded to drive to Roxas' house.

When I arrived there all the lights were off. I got out and went up to the door. I spent a few minutes deciding whether I should knock or not. 'Maybe we were supposed to meet

tomorrow and I just mistook everything? No I'm sure I'm right' I lifted my hand and slowly knocked on the door. After five minutes no one answered. I tried knocking again only

to come up with the same outcome. I felt a hint of panic as I tried the door knob. The door opened silently and I stepped into the dark house. Walking in a few steps I came up

to a set of stairs.

A light was shining out from the bottom of a door and I contemplated whether it was Roxas' room or not. Silently I made my way up the stairs and pressed my ear to the door.

What came out was a disgusting burp and sobbing. Then some scrambled words that I made out to be, with difficulty, a string of curses. I concluded that this was the dad's room

and that he had drunk enough to not notice my knocking or my presence in his house. Never the less I stayed quiet and turned to two other doors. I opened one and found it to

be the bathroom. No Roxas here.

I opened the other and the sight had me forcing myself to stay calm. It was a bare room besides an uncomfortable looking mattress with a small pillow and one blanket; next to

it was an alarm clock. On the other side of the room were a cracked wall mirror and a closet door. What sparked my anger was the small pile of bloody towels in the corner. I

opened the closet and saw a pile of dirty clothes and a few pairs of ratty shoes. This was obviously Roxas' bedroom but there wasn't any Roxas.

I crept out and back downstairs in confusion. 'Maybe the others were right and he had just been late. What if he was there right now waiting for me?' I headed for the door when

a noise stopped me. It sounded like a groaning but it was so quiet that I might have imagined it. I turned toward the kitchen and surveyed it. A table, a refrigerator, a pantry,

cabinets, and drying dishes. The sharp knife in the drying rack gave me a few chills. I turned toward the living room and surveyed that. A TV, a chair, and a loveseat. After one

more sweep of the room I turned back toward the door and put the noise out of my mind.

I started twisting the knob when something in me made me stop. I didn't know what it was but it felt like I had missed something. I stood silent thinking about what it could be.

I thought so hard that it seemed like the only noises in the whole world were my beating heart and the strained breathing. 'Wait…strained breathing?' I listened closer to the

breathing. It wasn't mine and it sounded as if whoever was making the noise was having trouble doing it.

I followed the sound toward the living room. I stood behind the couch and surveyed the room again looking for the source. The only light may have been from the moonlight

from outside providing meager sight in the dark living room, but that didn't stop me from seeing a bruised and battered body bleeding out on the floor. I stood for a moment

wondering if I was seeing a hallucination. The body was lying in a small pool of blood and looked to have a dark skin color. Its chest was rising and falling rapidly proving that

this was where the breathing sound had come from. My eyes trailed up to the mop on top of the head to see a clump of dark hair. I continued to stare at it in bewilderment.

Suddenly the living room was illuminated by a passing cars head lights and my heart stopped.

The skin was dark with blood and bruises but under it was a creamy white. The clothes were tattered but I knew them from a certain shop at a certain mall that I went to with a

certain blond boy. The hair on his head was the last proof I needed to know who it was. Even though it was caked with blood, I could see golden blond tresses laying limply to

the side. All this was seen in the moment the room was illuminated and by the time the room was dark again my heart had started up into overdrive and I was picking up Roxas

and heading out the door.

I put him in my car and drove off so quick that I believed for a second that a light appeared from the window and a figure watched as I drove off, but I had put all my attention

on driving Roxas to the hospital that I forgot all about it. As soon as I reached the hospital I went to the first desk I found and cut in front of everyone else to explain the

situation to the lady sitting there. By the end of my explanation she had already called some people out to get Roxas and I was escorted to a waiting room.

I called Zexion and Demyx's house, Riku and Soras' house, Leon and Clouds' house, and Reno and told them what had happened. They had arrived about 30 minutes later. After

them were the police that the hospital called because of Roxas' condition. We were all questioned and I told that nights activities many times over. When I started telling them

about who I knew had done this they said that they would check into it. As they left, Leon and Reno had to hold me back from yelling at them for not going to arrest the man

immediately. I knew that they couldn't do that and that they had to investigate, but I wasn't really in a right state of mind at that moment.

It was hours before a doctor came out and approached me.

"Hello, are you the one who brought Roxas Kinpatsu in?"

"Yes"

"Are you his family?"

"No, I'm his boyfriend." He looked at me questioningly for a second before continuing.

"alright…we cleaned him up and found bruises covering most of his body, five broken ribs, a broken arm, a twisted ankle, a cut on the back of his head that looked like it had

been reopened, and cuts on his back and torso that looked like a knife was used, a particularly sharp one."

My mind flashed back to the knife I saw in the kitchen and I shuddered. He had a lot of nasty injuries and I was scared for him, the cut on his head must have been the one that

he got three months ago.

"We gave him stitches for the major cuts and wrapped up the minor ones. The cut on his head had to be given stitches. His arm is in a cast and his ankle and torso were

wrapped. While we were fixing him up we noticed a lot of old scars and noticed that a lot of bones had been previously broken and gone without treatment."

I knew what he was talking about. The doctor ended his explanation and all was silent. A few sobs were heard behind me but I didn't pay attention to them.

"How is he now?"

The doctor was silent for a second. "Before I answer that I have a question of my own…did you know about the scars on his body?"

I gave a small nod. "Yes," I answered, and knowing his next question I said, "He comes from a bad home."

Realization and pity came into the doctors' eyes and he nodded in understanding. "Roxas has been stabilized…but I'm afraid he is in a coma."

My eyes widened at this. I knew about comas, sometimes people couldn't come out of them. I prayed that Roxas wasn't one of those people. "Can we see him?"

The doctor looked doubtful but nodded slightly anyway. He called a nurse and had her lead us to Roxas' room. Inside the room was a very heartbreaking image. My beautiful

blonde was sleeping in a bed with tubes taking his vitals and providing him with air. He was no longer breathing erratically but softly and gently. He had bandages everywhere

and his arm and leg were suspended to prevent further harm.

I immediately went to his side and held his good hand letting a few tears slip out. Everyone gathered around him and I sat in a chair that someone had offered me. For the next

few hours we sat and silently made small conversations to each other. Around 6 in the morning I persuaded everyone to go home and had convinced the doctors to let me stay

as long as I wanted.

I sat silently beside Roxas, holding his hand and crying softly. While I cried I prayed that Roxas would be alright and wake up and cursed that his dad would be sent to the lowest

pits of Hell to undergo the worst torture anyone could give him.

**Oh noes, Roxie! Like it. ok, so i have a few things for you to know. one: this story is almost over! after the hospital trip is over, there will be just one more thing **

**to finish and then an epilogue. two: with the epilogue i will upload a preview of my next story and a few notices, so don't forget to check them out! three: for **

**my next story there's going to be a bit of a change, like my writing style and my updating habits. Thanks**

**So my loyal readers, will Roxas wake up or be doomed to fall into the eternal sleep? You're going to have to find out next! See you in the next chapter.**


	13. The Strange World and the Joyous Return

**Wow! another chapter already! well its almost the end. so enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 12

Roxas POV

I don't know how long I've been in this darkness and I desperately wish to leave it. When it's completely dark here it's comfortable and safe, but when there's light it gets scary.

When the light comes I get confused and terrified and I just wish for the complete darkness again. The light appears from two different places, one opposite the other. When I

look to one of them I can see a figure sitting in a chair, just sitting and mumbling. I can't make out what they say but if I step closer to the figure I become afraid and I can't

move any closer. Once I tried to brave it and got so close that I almost had a heart attack just from the stench and bad waves that were coming from the figure. I ran away as

fast as I could until I collapsed back where I started. I remember that the darkness came back and I stayed there for a long time. However, when I look at the other light it's

different. At this light there is a group of figures in a large room with a window. There is mumbling from there too as well as an occasional laugh. I most often wish to go there

but when I try to head towards it it seems like it is just moving further away from me. I have yet to make it close to there but I still try.

Axel POV

It had been two and a half months since I brought Roxas to the hospital and he hasn't come out of his coma. I had relieved myself from work and put Cloud in charge. The

others still work and visit every day. A week after Roxas was admitted; I got a report from the police saying that Roxas' father was under investigation as well as house arrest.

They found very little evidence that he had attacked Roxas but the apparent living conditions kept them going. Any small piece of evidence was collected and examined although

it took a few days to complete it. They had recently found a compartment in the pantry where there where random objects as well as about $845 and a small box of food. It

hadn't taken them long to go through it and conclude that Roxas had put them there. When they finished investigating it they gave me the items and the money to keep for him.

Since then I have stayed with Roxas nonstop only leaving to take care of a few things and coming straight back. Roxas had been in a bad condition to start but after a month his

wounds healed and he was healthy enough to leave the hospital, well if he wasn't in a coma that is. There were some times when it seemed where he had gotten worse and even

once where his heart had stopped and had to be revived. I remember then that he was moaning and shaking prior to it and it seemed as if he was having a bad nightmare.

That leaves me to now, sitting in my chair next to Roxas and reading to him from a book that was found in his secret compartment.

"Emma had saved the kingdom as well as her handsome prince. When the two lovers arrived back at the castle they immediately wed each other and began a long reign of peace

throughout the kingdom and their new allies. The End"

I closed the book and smiled at Roxas' peaceful form. I believed that this was his favorite book because it was more worn than the others and I had read it to him so often now

that I had everything memorized by heart.

"Roxas I wish I could read to you while you are awake. I want to know what you think of this book and your favorite part. I want you to smile at it and laugh. I want you to wake

up." I said as I held his cold hand. I leaned down to kiss him softly on his cold lips.

Roxas POV

The light was here again. Everything is just the same as always. I could hear something in the distance though and it is very warm and comforting. Sometimes I would laugh

randomly or cry so suddenly, I didn't know what was going on. That comforting sound was just like a voice and somewhere deep down I felt that it was reading to me. Then the

voice ended and I was cold again. I continued to sit there staring off into the blackness in the direction where I believed the voice was coming from.

I started to stand then and was almost up when a feeling came. It was soft and warm on my lips and I could feel my eyes close. It lingered there for a few minutes delightful and

full of love. I could tell all that even though it was so light that it might have been my imagination. When the feeling left I opened my eyes and a picture flashed through my

mind. It was red and green and just where I wished to be. I sighed sadly as Axel's form left my mind.

I got up fully and stretched. Then I turned toward one of the lights, the one with warmth radiating from it. I stared for a long time and almost believed that I could see a red

figure there. That belief gave me enough courage to try and run for it. I made to get ready to run to it, but turned to look back at the other light behind me. The terrible cold

coming from it tugged at me a bit but I pushed it down and turned away. With a determination coursing through me I ran at full speed. As usual the light retracted but I kept

going. I kept running and running until I ran out of breath but I still kept going.

For a long time it was just me running and watching the light speed away. Until it started slowing down, an energy inside me renewed itself and I ran faster. Faster and faster

and I was almost there, I could vaguely make out some of the words they were saying. Then I was falling forward and landed on the ground. Everything had become silent and

when I looked up the light had retreated farther again. I felt angry and I sat up and pounded the ground. I felt ready to give up; I had gone all that way just to be pushed back

again. I sat there and felt depressed. Axel, Axel. Where are you? I need you.

Axel POV

I woke up from my sleep early in the morning by a series of noises. Sitting up from the mattress on the floor I looked around to where the noises were coming from. The sun was

just barely up and gave me enough light to see the room. It was Roxas, he was mumbling and moaning. His heart monitor was beeping a bit faster than usual so I got up and

called for a nurse before sitting beside Roxas and holding his hand in mine.

The mumbling started again just as the nurse came in and I listened to it closely.

"Axel…Ax…el. Where are…you…Axel"

My eyes widened. I watched the nurse as she did a routine checkup.

"He seems to be fine except for his heart rate. He should calm down soon."

I nodded and she was about to leave when Roxas called out my name. She stopped and looked at Roxas with wide eyes. She came back over to Roxas' bed and watched him. He

seemed to be having another nightmare so I squeezed his hand and whispered reassuringly into his ear.

Roxas POV

I sat there watching as the light receded farther and farther feeling like I would never be able to get there. Then a voice filled the black space and the light stopped. I looked

around and noticed that it was coming from the light. I leaned my head to the side to listen. There weren't any words but I could feel them. They were encouraging, as if it was

telling me to try again and keep going. I stood up took a few steps toward it. The voice got stronger and I felt my determination coming back. I wiped at the tears on my face

and started walking toward it and then breaking out into a full sprint.

The light started getting closer again and the voice louder. I kept running without getting tired. The voice kept me going, it was my energy. I was close and could make out

figures more clearly, there were seven of them but their colors still blurred together. Suddenly I tripped again, everything got quiet and when I looked up the light was farther.

But the voice was still going strong and so was I. I got up and ran again. The light getting closer and closer. The blurred colors were taking shape and soon I was able to

recognize them for who they were. I could see Sora and Riku cuddling together and Demyx trying to get Zexion to stop reading and pay attention to him and Cloud and Leon

sitting very close to each other and talking. Finally I could see Axel, standing and looking out the window.

I ran and ran and almost fell again but I caught myself and kept going until I found myself in the room. It was the lunch room at the office and there was food covering the table.

I stopped running and was surprised that I wasn't even panting almost as if I had walked the whole way and the distance was only a few feet. I stepped closer and everyone

turned toward me with smiles. "Welcome back" they all said. They smiled and laughed at me and I watched Axel as he turned away from the window and made his way over to

me. He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. I could feel my own face stretch into a smile as well.

"Roxas, what took you so long. You almost missed lunch." He laughed. I smiled and closed my eyes as a bright light surrounded me. Then there was darkness again. When I

opened my eyes the light was gone replaced with a softer darkness. I thought that I had fallen asleep but dismissed it when I saw a white ceiling with rays of light falling over it.

I could hear a beeping noise to my left and to my right I could hear the voice that had picked me up when I had fallen. It took me a moment to recognize I and I felt immensely

joyful. The voice belonged to Axel and he was whispering comforts into my ear. I softly smiled and wrapped one of my arms around him.

Axel POV

When Roxas' heart beat sped up erratically the nurse left to go get a doctor. In fright I kept whispering into his ear hoping that I could calm him down. Soon his heart started to

slow and I kept whispering in relief. I relaxed next to him and thought about how close I was to having my lover die in my arms. I was deep in thought until I felt a tug on my

hair. I sighed, thinking that it was the nurse trying to get me up but when I moved I felt an arm restricting me. I froze at the feeling of where that arm was coming from. Slowly

I moved my head towards the bed and felt warmth flow through me as I saw blue eyes and a soft smile there. I kept staring and hadn't noticed the tears until he wiped his hand

across my cheek.

"Roxas" I whispered

"Axel" his voice was raspy from under use but it was all I needed to know that I wasn't dreaming, that this was real. I sobbed and went to hug him in a tight embrace which he

returned.

"Roxas, oh my god, you're awake" I sobbed.

He buried his face into my shoulder and held onto me tightly. A few minutes later the door had opened and a quiet gasp came from the nurse there. I smiled at Roxas and

repeated to kiss him over and over. He kissed back enthusiastically and we had to be torn apart from the doctor who was trying to hide a smile. I let him give Roxas a checkup

as I proceeded to call everyone and tell them the happy news.

Within two hours, Roxas had been deemed healthy by the doctor and the others had come to see Roxas and celebrate. I never left Roxas' side on the bed and kept him pressed

to my side as he rested and watched everyone prance around with happiness like a bunch of clowns. But I guess I couldn't criticize them when I felt like doing the same thing

myself.

Roxas POV

For the rest of the morning everyone partied and celebrated to me being finally awake. I was told about what had happened while I was out. I couldn't believe that it had been

almost three months and that the whole time Axel almost never left my side. He had went on an extended vacation and even slept in my room, it made me feel very loved and

happy that he cared for me so much. The doctor had come in a few times to examine me on how I was doing and he proceeded to say that my recovery was going miraculously

well. Lunch came by and Sora and Demyx brought take out sandwiches from a deli down the street. This was when things started to get more serious.

"So Roxas do you remember what happened almost three months ago?" I was asked.

I thought back to my mother's grave visit. "Yes. I remember that we went to visit my mom. He cried over her grave and made every move to keep me as far away as possible."

They all knew who I was talking about when I said 'he' "when we arrived back home I was eager to leave and let my guard down. Then the next thing I knew I was on the floor

from a hard kick to my side. He was really mad for some reason and he just kept beating into me. He beat me to a point where I was aching all over and my arm had most likely

broken from the pain I felt whenever I tried to move it. When he stopped I was dragged to the kitchen and thrown against the counter and the pain in my head left me dazed.

When I came back I looked up at him and he held a knife. In fear I tried to escape and ran for the front door, but was to slow. He pushed me to the floor and used the knife to

cut me. I tried to kick him off me but he grabbed my foot and twisted my ankle. In the end he dragged me to the living room, kicked me a few more times, and left me there

until I fell unconscious." I shivered at the memory and shifted closer to Axel.

"It was later when I found you." Axel said. I looked up at him as he continued. "I was worried when you didn't come so I drove to your house and found the front door unlocked.

I went in and explored upstairs first. I found your dads room and your room. Your living conditions are horrible Roxie. When I went downstairs I glanced into the two rooms to

see the kitchen and the living room. I almost left when I heard you breathing. At first I didn't know what it was but it was coming from the living room so I went to investigate. I

saw a body on the floor and when a cars headlights illuminated the room and saw you, bruised and bleeding, so I picked you up and drove you to the nearest hospital."

I smiled at him as he finished and thanked him for rescuing me. He smiled back and hugged me closer.

"Roxas, since then you had been in a coma for almost three months. The way I figure your birthday should be next week."

I smiled at the thought of almost being free from my old life.

Axel leaned his head down and rubbed it against mine.

Whining he said, "We almost lost you a couple of times when you were out. Especially that one time when your heart stopped."

I thought back to the world I was in when I was asleep. "That must have been when I came too close to the cold light." I mumbled.

"Huh" I looked up at Axel.

"Oh well, when I was asleep I was dreaming I was in this strange world. Most of the time it was a darkness where I couldn't move. But sometimes a light would be there and I

was able to move around. There were only two places in the light a cold place and a warm place. Whenever I saw these I tried to move towards them, but the cold place was

frightening and the warm place just kept moving away from me. I could see one blur in the cold place and a group of blurs in the warm place. So this one time I tried to go as

close as I could to the cold place. When I got close terror had spread through me and my heart wouldn't slow down. So I ran all the way back where I was and the darkness

came again. I stayed in the darkness for a very long time feeling very weak"

They all looked at me with wide eyes, some interested and some scared.

"Actually, right before I woke up, I was able to reach the warm light. I was just sitting there surrounded by the light and listening to this voice. It was comforting and I had the

feeling that it was speaking to me. When it vanished I started to stand up and then I felt something." I stopped and blushed when I remembered the feeling. Pausing I was

hesitant to continue, but everyone looked expectant. So I took a deep breath and continued. "I…I felt a touch…on my lips, like someone had kissed me and it was warm and

loving and I reveled in it. When it went away I felt as if it was Axel as the one who was kissing me" I stopped, too embarrassed to go on. Some of them started giggling softly

and I looked up at Axel who seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Axel?" I questioned. He looked down at me and blushed.

"Well, I think I know what that was. Last night, before I went to bed, I read you your favorite book" he gestured over to the said book on a nearby table "when I finished I kissed

you and it almost seemed as if you were kissing back"

I blushed even more and smiled. I gave him a hug and a kiss before settling back down. "Well, after the kiss, I got this urge. I looked toward the warm light and felt like if I ran

there then I would be able to make it. So that's what I did, I ran and ran and soon started panting. I didn't stop and finally the warm light stopped moving away from me and I

got closer. I felt happy that I was almost there until I tripped. When I looked up the feeling was gone and the light had moved away again. So I gave up and sat there, then

started crying. I called out to you Axel and I was just sitting there when a voice came. It sounded encouraging and warm and the more I listened to it the more I felt like I should

try again. So I stood up and ran. This time I didn't tire and as I got closer the blurs started looking more like figures and then like people and then like you guys. I could feel my

heart beating wildly and I was running so fast. I finally got to the light and found myself in the lunch room. I stopped running and felt as if I hadn't run at all. You were all there

and you all welcomed me as if I had been gone a long time and you were just sitting there and waiting for me the whole time. Then a bright light came and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I was awake in the hospital bed and Axel was right there."

I looked up at Axels smile and he leaned down to place a kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad baby. That you woke up. This morning I woke up to you mumbling. Your heart monitor was beating erratically and I called for a nurse. You started calling out to me so

I tried to calm you down by whispering reassurances to you. When you calmed down and I found you awake I was really happy."

He hugged me close to his chest and I buried my face into the warmth.

"Dang" a voice called out. We looked up to see Sora looking at us with awe. "It's like you guys have some deep connection to each other."

I reveled in the thought that Axel and I shared something like that. I blushed and held onto Axel tighter. After that I was told about how my father was under house arrest and

there was an ongoing investigation about my case. I was surprised that it wasn't just blown off like the other times but maybe that was because it was Axel who reported it. I

was told that the police might come in to question me and I made the firm decision to report everything that my father had done. Axel said that he was proud of me and the

party continued.

True to their word a week later, on the day that I was released, the police had come to question me. I told them everything from the day that my mother died to the time when

he tried to kill me and put me in a coma. They wrote down everything and left. Axel was made my guardian since I had no other living family. A few days later we got a call

saying that my father had disappeared and there was a city-wide search for him. Everyone was scared for my safety and I stayed as close to Axel as possible while outside.

It was on the day of my 18th birthday that everything came to an end.

**you know its about this time where i wish i could draw manga. then i could see my wonderful story in pictures! | 3 _sigh _anyway, how did you like it. i thought **

**that this was the best chapter yet. so the next chapter will be that last with one more big event. with the last chapter i will be posting an epilogue, a preview of **

**my next story, and maybe an authors note. look forward to it! Sayonara!**


	14. The Worst and Best Birthday Ever

**Woah! the last chapter already! woot! What is going to happen on Roxie's b-day. oh by the way, sorry i forgot to add the date to the contest. you have until the end of the month to send in your entries kay. enjoy the last chater of Saved.**

Chapter 13

Roxas POV

I woke up that morning to a wonderful day and an empty house. There was a text message on my phone, which I had gotten the day I was released, from Axel saying that he had to go out and could not come back until later that afternoon. I sighed, knowing what he was doing. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Demyx and Sora ruined it. They were planning a birthday party for me at the office. I smiled at the thought.

After breakfast and some channel surfing I had quickly become bored. I still had a few hours to go until Axel came back. After trying to sit still for 10 minutes I gave up. I knew about the danger of being outside with my father still on the loose but I decided to go for a walk. I assured myself that I was going to stay near the house, so I grabbed my phone and a house key and left.

I walked down the street and looked at everything. Something's I recognized and others were new to me. Soon I became lost in my memories of happier times. Later when I was thinking back on it, I realized that I had become to laid back and did something stupid because the next thing I knew I was on a path down to my old house. When I realized where I was going I stopped abruptly and started to head back.

Everything was going fine until I tried to step into the business district by the way of a small alley. I was a quarter of the way through when I was grabbed from behind. I struggled but my captor was much stronger than me. When he had me effectively pinned I looked back at him and my heart stopped beating. It was my dad. I saw a creepy smile stretch his face and a cloth was placed over my face. I breathed in chemicals and everything went black.

I woke up later to the living room of my old house. My hands were tied in front of me and I sat between the couch and the table. Looking around, I found myself alone. Another search proved to reveal my phone on the table next to me. In a haste I grabbed it and unlocked the screen. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I panicked. I opened up a text message and tried to type quickly about the situation.

"HEY"

I glanced behind me and saw an angry look before sending my half written text off to its destination. I was grabbed again and my phone was thrown against the wall, shattering into a million pieces. My hope died down a bit in the knowledge that the text might have never made it through.

My thoughts were cut off by a swift slap to the face.

"You little ingrate. What the hell were you doing?"

I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on the floor. He kept hitting me and demanding answers and I kept quiet. Finally he decided to give up talking and continued to beat me. By the time the last punch was thrown I ached all over and I swore that a few bones were broken. Still I never let a sound leave my mouth.

"You little whore. I'm in trouble with the cops' cause of you. Just because you couldn't keep quiet about how much you love my cock slut. You even had the nerve to go and get another cock for your little gay bitch hooker needs. What? My cock wasn't good enough so you had to go find some trash to seduce. Love? Ha! You only loved his cock. How many times has he fucked you so far?"

I saw red. I couldn't take him bad mouthing Axel like that. He could insult me all he wants but when he starts to insult Axel and the love that we share, that's where I cross the line. I stood up so quickly he stumbled backwards in surprise. With a yell I pounced on him and punched him wherever I could reach with my bound hands. Soon he regained his focus and started to fight back until it was an all-out brawl between us.

Of course I knew it wasn't going to last long. He soon had me pinned on the floor again, seething. He now sported a broken nose, a split lip, and a few good bruises to his right cheek and forehead.

"You fucking bitch. How dare you!"

I lay still, calming down from my burst of anger. He looked at me and scowled. In a swift movement he turned us around and lifted my hands to one of the beams under the coffee table. I watched, stunned, as he undid a bit of my bonds and retied them to the beam. I tried to struggle but his grip was firm. After they were tied securely he got up and I tried to pull my wrists free. They stayed tight and in place, it also did not help that the table had been bolted to the floor and I wondered when the fuck that had happened.

A sound drew my attention away. I looked away towards him and stared in horror. The noise was his belt buckle coming undone. He pulled down his pants and boxers and threw them across the room. When he reached for the button on my pants and felt fear rush through me as I struggled to get away from him, but being tied to a table that couldn't move, there wasn't that many places I could run too.

I put up a good fight but he still managed to complete his objective. I tried to hold back the tears that had threatened to fall when he started undressing, but I couldn't hold them in once he successfully got my pants off me. So here I was crying and half naked and tied to a table with a psycho who abused me and just might be my new rapist.

I thought that I had the advantage that my legs were still free but that also changed when he magically pulled out another rope and tied my legs to the table. So now I was crying, half naked, and tied to a table in just the right position for my rapist to have an easy job. I just cried more now with quiet sobs. I vaguely wondered how he had planned all this. He got straight to the point and grabbed my member. Stroking it I could feel myself getting hot and soon an erection formed. I cried in horror and my sobs got louder. After he was satisfied with his job. He smirked disgustingly and plunged right in, without any preparation. To say it hurt was an understatement. All I could feel was pain and the power of his thrusts forced grunts and loud sobs out of me.

He laughed a little and grunted a lot, pounding mercilessly into my backside. I could feel blood running down my thighs. After a few more thrusts he somehow hit a spot in me that sent shock waves through me and I exploded all over my chest. He kept going, obviously not finished and soon I was aroused once more with the random striking into my prostate.

My finish was the last straw, I broke so much I didn't know if the pieces were even kept together enough to put just a little of me back together. I couldn't believe that I felt these feelings with him. I'm sick and even more dirty now. If Axel ever knew this he would hate me. My mind jumped in recognition. Axel. How is he going to feel to find me not at the house? How will he feel when my body is found? I'm sure that I will be killed after this and then Axel will know that I disobeyed him. I'm horrible. My only hope is that he got the text message. That maybe, just maybe, the message went through.

Axel POV

The surprise party was going along great. All the decorations were up; the cake, ice cream, and food were sitting in the refrigerator. Everyone had presents for Roxas sitting neatly in the corner. I was striving to make this the best birthday party Roxas has ever had. It was getting time to pick him up. 'I hope he's not mad at me for leaving him alone like this'

I was just about to head for the elevator when my phone went off. I got a text from Roxas. 'Hm I wonder what it is.' Opening the text I read it once and almost dropped my phone.

**Text from: Roxie-cakes**

"**HELP TRAPPED DAD"**

It stopped there but the text still rooted me to the floor. I immediately understood what it meant.

"Axel," Zexion noticed my horror stricken expression, "what's the matter"

"I just got a text from Roxas. He needs help his dad has him"

"WHAT" Demyx yelled "how did that bastard even get him?"

"I don't know but I have to go rescue him."

"Yeah you go Axel"

"Do you even know where he is?" Cloud asked.

I rushed to the stairs, the elevator took too long.

"Of course, at his old house."

I rushed to my car and drove as fast as I could. As I closed in to the house, I slowed down and was as quiet as I could be. I parked, exited my car, and silently made my way to the front door. 'Well, no one has come out yet, so I don't think I was spotted.' The front curtains were closed so I pressed my ear to the door to try and figure out the situation. Surprisingly the house had almost sound proof walls because I had to be extremely quiet and listen really hard to hear the noise. Even though it was extremely low, no one could mistake it for anything other than loud sobs.

I tried the door and found it unlocked. 'His father is really stupid, he never locks this door. Anyone could waltz right in.' As the door opened more and more, the sounds became louder and more distinguishable. My blood boiled as I recognized Roxas' sobs and occasional grunts. I had to hold myself in check when the other set of grunts threatened to make me rush in there and rip the man to shreds.

I peeked around the corner and again I had to restrain myself. Roxas was bound to a table and crying hysterically. He was bruised and bleeding all over and there were shots of white on his stomach and chest and blood seeping out from his entrance onto the floor. I quickly deduced that the man thrusting into him was his father, judging by the obvious similarities between the two.

I didn't wait any more. I crept up behind the man and grabbed his shirt. He stopped thrusting and looked at me with a look of surprise. I used that moment and pulled him away from Roxas. I turned around to face him and delivered a punch, giving him a black eye to match the other injuries he already had there.

He stumbled back and I used the opportunity to grab a nearby lamp and hit him over the head. The lamp broke and the man collapsed unconscious. I turned to Roxas who was curled up and shaking like a leaf. I leaned over him to reach to untie him. I froze when he let out a scream. I looked down at his frightened face. His eyes were wet and dull.

I slowly leaned down to his face and he shrank back.

"shhh, Roxas. Its ok. It's me, Axel"

I gently wiped away the tears on his cheek while I whispered soothing words. Soon his eyes brightened a little more.

"Axel"

"yeah, hon, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here.

I tried leaning toward his hands again and felt relieved when Roxas didn't scream. I quickly untied his hands and feet. When the last rope was off, he curled into himself. I uncurled him and picked him up. He shivered harder but curled into me. I left the house and placed Roxas in the car. I put some sweat pants, which I always kept in the trunk, on Roxas so that he wasn't half naked.

I drove away from the house and kept going till I had returned to the office. Roxas' shaking had lessened and he sat curled up in his seat the whole ride. When I arrived at the office and picked him back up, he immediately wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck. I carried him up to the office through a back stairway.

When I got in the office everyone gathered around us as I carried him to a chair. I ignored everyone until Roxas was wrapped in a blanket and safe.

"Axel what happened?"

"Roxas was being raped by his dad." Roxas cringed and curled more into himself.

"What!"

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital or the police?"

I froze. Why didn't I do that?

"I…I guess I wasn't thinking."

Roxas POV

I couldn't believe Axel had rescued me, but here I was in the office sitting in a chair. I love Axel so much. I sat there and listened to the conversation and cringed when Axel told what had happened.

Suddenly the door to the stairs burst open, making everyone jump and turn towards the emerging figure. I looked up and started whining quietly as the figure stepped out. It was him. Silence passed for a few seconds.

"what!" he said "you think I was going to be out forever. I woke up, conveniently, when you drove away. All I had to do was follow you in my own car. Heh heh"

"who is that?" everyone turned toward the shaking voice of Cloud.

"You!" my dad said and pointed to Cloud "what the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell is going on?" Axel yelled.

Cloud froze and the other smirked. "ohhhh. He hasn't told you, then? How saddening. That you don't acknowledge me any more…son"

Cloud backed up a bit, glaring at the man. I widened my eyes at what I just heard. I stood up.

"What?" I whispered. It was so low that I thought no one had heard it, but that was proved wrong when Axel turned back to look at me.

"Cloud…I thought your parents were dead?"

"Dead! Ha ha ha. Is that what we get for raising you? Is that the story you're going with?"

Cloud only backed away more. Leon chose that moment to wrap his arms around him in comfort.

"hmph. I see. You're still a faggot and your still with that bitch."

Cloud glared at him.

"don't talk about Leon like that!"

The man only smiled. I had enough of this. It was too confusing and I wanted some answers. I stepped forward until I was between my father and the others.

"What is going on?"

Cloud sighed.

"this man is my father."

"but he's my dad too."

Cloud looked toward me with surprise.

"well, I guess that's why we look so much alike. You're my little brother."

This situation couldn't have been more confusing or strange.

"I left them when I was 16 because they didn't approve of me."

"approve of you? You were a failure and a cock-loving bitch. You left with that whore of a man. Who would approve or even love you!"

Cloud stepped a few paces toward the man and growled.

"when I left I decided to pretend they were dead…and it seems that they decided that I never existed. They kicked me out because I was gay…but that didn't happen with you" he looked toward me with confusion.

"hmph when you left we disowned you. When we had another child years later we decided to act as if you never existed so he wouldn't grow up to be just like you. I guess we failed because you turned out to be a fag just like him. It took the death of my loving wife for me to realize who he really was, the little fag."

This time I got mad. I turned toward him with a glare. He only smiled back at me.

"well" he spoke up "I'm tired of this. Roxas you are coming with me. You are my son and you belong to me."

"Roxas is not yours anymore. You aren't taking him anywhere." Axel yelled.

My father just glanced at Axel and continued smirking at me. I didn't want to go back to him anymore than Axel wanted me too. I backed away from. My father's smile dropped and his eyes became furious.

"little bitch."

I didn't react fast enough. He burst forward and put his hands around my neck, squeezing with all his strength. I fell backwards, too weak to stay standing and from the force of my father slamming into me. I lay on the floor trying to get air unsuccessfully. The man above me was shaking with rage and his grip just kept getting tighter and tighter until my vision started to darken.

Axel POV

After Roxas went down with his father choking the life out of him, it took us all 30 seconds to start moving. I yelled at Sora and Riku to get security and the police. Cloud and I ran for Roxas' dad.

"Get your hands off-" we both yelled at the same time.

"-my boyfriend" I finished.

"-my brother" Cloud finished.

Cloud pried his hands off Roxas and I pulled him back. We pushed him against the wall and held him there. Every time he tried to punch and kick us, Cloud and I would punch him back. I looked back at Roxas, who was coughing in Leon's arms, while next to him Demyx was trying to comfort him and Zexion was inspecting his neck.

By the time security had come up, Roxas' dad was pretty beat up. We let him go and watched as he was tackled to the floor. I stopped them before they left with him. I walked up to the glaring man and punched him hard in the face.

"that's for Roxas"

I backed away and Cloud went up to him too.

"You made my life hell and you made Roxas' life the same. Go to hell" he then kneed him in the balls.

Cloud backed away and I signaled for the man to be taken away. I turned to Roxas who was staring with somewhat blank eyes at the closing door. I took him out of Leon's arms and into my lap. He looked up to me and his eyes teared over. I pushed his head into my chest and rocked him. he didn't have to say anything, I knew what the tears were for. I think we all were happy about the event that just took place.

Roxas POV

After I had calmed down everyone proceeded to throw me the best birthday I had ever had. The best gifts I got that day was a new home with my lovable red head, and a new family, my brother Cloud and his boyfriend Leon.

I told Axel what had happened and how I got into my father's hands in the first place. Needless to say, I was right. He was furious with me for putting myself in danger and I was punished with having to stay home for the next week. Of course Axel being Axel, he couldn't be without me for even a few hours and lifted the punishment after two days.

Two weeks later I was told that my father was arrested for Child Abuse, rape of a minor, kidnapping, and assault. He was sent to a faraway prison where he was going to stay for the rest of his life without bail.

I was so happy about my new life that I cried for three days after the news. Finally my life was perfect, I had been saved.

**yay! i had sooo much fun writing this. please reveiw and tell me what you thought of this story and i want to know what your guys fav part was. mine was the coma world, that just rocked!**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

One Year Later

Dear Journal,

As usual I am writing my weekly entry for my therapist. Today I am 19 years old. It has been one year since I was rescued from my father . living with Axel is wonderful. He persuaded me to see a therapist once a week. He is this man named Vincent Valentine and he has helped me overcome a lot of my fears.

The first few months since I was raped was hard. I had frequent nightmares and it was hard for me to be with Axel. He took it very well and was patient with me. Tonight I think I'm going to try and take the next step with Axel.

Since Cloud and I found out we were brothers, we tried to connect with each other more. I saw him almost every day at work and he and Leon would take me for the weekends once a month. I found out about his childhood and learned how hard our parents took him being gay. I told him about my childhood and he was happy that it was better than his for the most part. We went to see mom's grave together and he apologized to her for leaving and hoped that she forgave him too. I think that she had always forgiven him because that was the kind of mother she was. Cloud and Leon are an active part of my life now and we are truly like a family.

Even though I was practically set for life, I decided to finish high school and take four years of college. I still want to learn more about things and I want to write books for people in situations like me so they know what to expect and how to handle their situation. I think it might help them someday.

I have to go now. I have to prepare for Axel, I have lube, condoms, and the bed sheets are nice and clean. I hope Axel will like tonight because if everything goes right, I will love it.

Best Wishes, ; )

Roxas

**Stay tuned for the preview of my next story Are Those Wings?**


	16. Preview Are Those Wings?

**Here is the preview of my next story Are Those Wings? starting in March. Stay Tuned!**

We all know of Angel's and Demon's, but there are some things that no one would have predicted.

Angel's live in heaven, but not all of them are humans. The first human allowed in Heaven was wed to God and bore many children. Those children spread out and more humans arrived to be wed to them so that they could bear children. These humans were called Ligel's.

Demons, who reside in Hell, were pretty much the same. Lucifer, the Devil, was a human that was invited into Heaven. When he found his life unappealing and decided to disobey the laws of Heaven, God created Hell to be his prison. Soon after, more humans in Heaven disobeyed the laws and were sent down to reside in Hell. Lucifer took one of the humans as a mate and was able to produce children of his own, called Daron's.

As humans lived on earth their sins became greater and greater until Hell almost had a larger population than Heaven. So God infused all newborns with a power to be able to tread on Earths ground as humans. These children were trained to live on earth for their childhood. Their job: cleanse humans of their sins so they may be chosen to populate Heaven.

Lucifer saw this and decided to give his own children the same power to fight the Ligel's and contaminate humans with sin. The fighting went on for a hundreds of years, until the Great Lida war. The war between Heaven and Hell, using earth as a battleground. The war lasted 50 years, both sides losing many and humans on earth suffered from the crossfire. In the end, God had gotten tired of the fighting and made a proposition to Lucifer, who confessed that the lack in his numbers were troubling him as well

It was proposed that they live in peace. They would not mettle in each other's affairs and any problems with each other would be settled with a council with all of both worlds attending. Lucifer did not have much of a problem with this except that his followers got used to fighting the Ligel's that they did not want to stop. So, after much argument, they decided that the fighting would continue with the child Ligel and Daron. During their life on earth, they will compete with each other for the humans. Any and all magic is allowed as long as no humans are harmed while still on earth. With that settled, things became peaceful again. The new lifestyle was quickly accustomed to and everyone was happy.

Until now. Date: X/X/ 2012 Place: Twilight Town

Roxas is a Ligel. He lives with his twin brother Sora. They are not just any Ligel; they come from the Almighty Line, God's family line along with their older brother Cloud. Roxas and Sora attend Twilight High.

Axel is a Daron from the Darkest Family, the Great Demon, Lucifer, as the head. Axel, Riku, his cousin, Demyx and Zexion, his closest friends, also attend Twilight High. The pair of Ligel and the group of Daron fight each other every day for the humans. This is the story of the most unusual love to hit these two races.


End file.
